Over the Threshold
by Suzu-chan
Summary: S3: Three years after the end of Suikoden 3, Thomas and Cecile are getting married! They have invited everyone to the festivities! But while it's a happy occasion some of the Stars, particularly Chris, wonder why they themselves haven't gotten married...
1. Prologue

The Suikoden series is the property of Konami. This takes place three years after Suikoden 3, so this is full of spoilers. It's a Chris-centered fanfic for the most part, though she doesn't appear in the prologue.

Over the Threshold

Prologue

When Thomas woke up one morning, he knew it was going to be a different day. Well, it seemed like any other day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing…ah yes, it was a good omen.

Wasn't it?

He got ready for the day as he'd always done so and took a seat behind his desk at his office. Sebastian was on hand at once to deliver the weekly report

Thomas found he could not concentrate on Sebastian's report. He found looking out the window to be a little more exciting at the moment. So he turned in his seat and stared.

Sebastian continued as if he were not aware his lord was not paying attention to him. "…And Jeane is late with her rent again. Er…I'm a little hesitant about approaching her about it. Last time I wasn't very successful. Perhaps you can—"

"Sebastian," said Thomas finally.

"Y-Yes, Master Thomas?"

He stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"What? I-I mean—of course, sir. Take your time."

Thomas smiled a little and left the chamber. But as he headed down the hall and descended the stairs he started to feel a little nervous. As he pushed open the front doors and stepped outside, he felt very nervous. Even more so than when Nadir use to force him to perform in plays.

_Okay, get it together,_ he ordered himself. He smacked his cheeks and straightened. _It's now or never._

From the side of the building in a much smaller yet similarly shaped house an army of dogs raced out. Thomas smiled as Koroku, Kogoro, Koichi, and Kosanji took the lead and ran down the stone steps to the main area. Half a dozen smaller dogs ran after them. And trailing after them was Connie, who was commanding a pack of a dozen puppies.

"Good morning," he said softly, leaning down to scratch behind Connie's ears. "Hang in there, girl…" being the only female dog of the original quintet, Connie had her work cut out for her with the other four. Twelve healthy puppies from her third litter was certainly impressive.

All the dogs, for that matter, were heading right for the front gate. What a coincidence; so was Thomas.

He started feeling nervous as he headed down to the main area. His eyes were fixed on the castle entrance, where all the dogs had congregated in front of a girl in half-armor.

"Knights of Budehuc Castle fall in!! Koroku, Kogoro, Koichi, Connie, Kosanji, Keiko, Kohaku, Chiyoko, Kotone—"

Thomas couldn't help but gape in amazement as Cecile successfully rattled off the names of all the dogs in one breath. That was well over twenty dogs!!!

"Master Thomas?" came a voice beside him.

Thomas nearly jumped out of his shoes at Piccolo's sudden appearance. The old mage was grinning widely…almost suspiciously.

"C-Can I help you?" asked Thomas, feeling a little nervous.

"How about I read your fortune?" offered Piccolo.

"Um…" Thomas patted himself down. "I don't have any money."

"Oh, don't worry. This one's on the house."

"Uh…sure, Piccolo."

"All right." Piccolo concentrated on his wand as hard as he could, squeezing his eyes shut. Thomas watched this with worry.

Suddenly, Piccolo's eyes shot open. He looked at Thomas with…pity?

"I'm afraid," he said. "That it will be a difficult day for you. Perhaps you should return to bed?"

Thomas swallowed audibly at this news. He glanced towards the castle front again. "…Thank you for your concern, but I'll be all right."

"All right, then," said Piccolo. But Thomas could've sworn he said, "Poor lad" under his breath.

Great, a bad premonition. What else could happen?

But Thomas was determined. He was about ready to lose his nerve as it was. He needed to do it right away or he wouldn't have the courage to do it later.

He took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way to the entrance.

"Let's do our best today!!" cheered Cecile, waving an arm.

"Cecile," he said.

Cecile nearly jumped out of her skin, but she quickly turned around. "Good morning, Master Thomas!! How can I help you?"

"Um…" suddenly he was at a loss for words. Something as simple as…this should've been a lot easier. Right?

"Uh…I see you've got the troops rallied," he deflected lamely.

Cecile grinned cutely and turned to the congregation of dogs. "Of course!! My troops have yet to fail me!! Even Connie comes to duty no matter how pregnant she gets!!"

"That's good for her."

"Yep!! There's sooooooo many puppies!!!!! I love it!!" She spread her arms wide. "Puppies make this place very happy, but children make it even happier!!!!"

Thomas turned red. "You want to have children?"

"Of course!! When I get married I want to have lots and lots and lots of kids!! I'll rally them up as knights as we'll protect Budehuc together!!"

"I…see," said Thomas. He saw his opening then. He reached into his pocket. But the thing he sought slipped out and clattered onto the ground. He bent to pick it up.

Cecile was oblivious to this, going on about children. "And we will have lots of adventures all over the Grasslands and fight evil and have lots of fun!! And—"

She stopped abruptly when her waving left hand was stopped. As she turned around, Thomas was slipping a ring onto her ring finger.

Thomas felt embarrassed to be caught like that. He tried to look up at Cecile, but she stunned dumbstruck at what he did.

"Uh…I found this, well something like this, when we returned from delivering our monthly report to Brass Castle," he said slowly. He got to his feet. "I had Guillaume appraise it, and…this is what it came out as."

Cecile slowly lifted her hand. It was a beautiful ring with a modest-sized diamond glittering in the sunlight. She looked at Thomas, still completely speechless.

"I want you to have it," he continued, adverting his eyes from her expression. "And...I want to help you with your dream."

Cecile kept glancing between the ring and Thomas. Piccolo's words rang in his head and he was very afraid.

Then Cecile finally spoke. "Are…are you proposing to me?"

Thomas glanced at her, his face hot. "…Yes."

Cecile's eyes and mouth went wide. She started hyperventilating really fast. Before Thomas could anything she screamed.

"Ce—" he began.

"Oh my Goddess!!!" she shrieked, clamping her hands to her face. She yanked off her helmet, revealing her shoulder-length hair and jumped on top of Thomas, hugging him tightly. "I'm getting married!!"

"Um…yes," said Thomas, awkwardly hugging her back.

"Oh-oh-I-this-I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!" She let him go and turned to the dogs. "I'm getting married!!!!!" She ran across the courtyard. "I'm getting married!!!! I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!"

Thomas watched her run around, hugging various residents of the castle. Various others were poking their heads out their windows, showering congratulations on her.

Thomas rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I was hoping to keep this quiet for a while."

"You see?" asked Piccolo, spontaneously appearing behind him again. "I told you it would be a difficult day for you."


	2. Chapter 1

This is still a Chris fanfic, but I'm gonna give everyone some insight on the two other heroes of Suikoden 3.

Chapter 1

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Thomas, Master of Budehuc Castle, and Cecile, Captain of the Budehuc Castle Guards that is to occur on the last day of this month. Bringing a gift is not required but you may do so if you wish. This is a formal occasion so please bring with you appropriate attire for the occasion. Unless otherwise noted, the dress code is whatever you desire as long as it's formal._

_Please join us on this most happy occasion. You do not have to reserve a spot as there will be more than enough room to house the heroes of the Second Fire Bringer War. However, we ask that you abide to the aforementioned guidelines and leave all rivalries and grudges at the door._

_Sincerely,_

_Sebastian_

_Innkeeper and Financial Advisor of Budehuc Castle_

_P.S.—Feel free to bring a date_

---

_Karaya_

"How nice," said Lucia, waving the invitation between two fingers. "A wedding with all our allies in attendance."

Luce looked up from her own invitation. "It's certainly a nice thought. But will everyone be able to attend? They all just scattered to the winds…or wherever Viki sent them."

"Hmm…it does seem impossible for _everyone_ to come. But it'll be a festive occasion." She glanced over at his son, who was still reading his invitation. "What do you think, Hugo? Do you want to go?" She laughed a little. "Having the Flame Champion there will certainly raise attendance…"

Hugo lowered his invitation. "This says Thomas asked me to be his best man." He glanced at the two women. "What's a best man?"

Luce chuckled. "I think it's a great possibility we'll be attending."

Lucia went over to Hugo and ruffled his hair. "So Thomas wants you to be his best man? That's so sweet."

"Yeah, well…what is it?"

"Well, my dear Flame Champion, a 'best man' is the guy who stands next to the bridegroom at his wedding and heads his…matters behind the scenes. Like arranging a bachelor party."

"I have to _hold _a party?"

"If Thomas wants one. Oh, and during the reception you're suppose to start with the speeches."

Hugo rubbed a hand over his face. "This seems like a lot work."

"Come now!!" laughed Luce. "You're the Flame Champion AND the new leader of Karaya!! Don't say something like this is a lot of work!!"

"Doesn't say anything much about dress, though," said Lucia, reading his invitation. "I guess you could wear your ceremonial robes…but those are supposed to be for _your_ wedding, whenever that happens—"

"_Mom_," said Hugo forcefully.

"All right, all right."

"I'll do it," he said finally. "But I don't know where to start. What did Dad's best man do?"

Lucia paled and laughed nervously. "Oh. Um…he didn't have a best man…"

_Caleria_

"Did anyone else see this?" demanded Ace, holding up his invitation.

"Obviously we did," said Queen, holding up her own. "Geddoe came back with our mail and we all got these lovely invitations."

"I'm a bridesmaid," said Aila matter-of-factly, holding hers up.

"That's wonderful!!" Queen practically jumped across the table to hug her. "Congratulations!!"

"You're acting like _she's_ the one getting married," grumbled Joker.

Jacques choked discreetly on his soda.

"Aw hell, this means we HAVE to attend, right?!" complained Ace.

"We were going to attend anyways, RIGHT?!" snapped Queen, turning to glare at him.

"If they have free booze, I'm in," said Joker.

"Everything's free at a wedding."

"Then I'M IN!!!!!"

"How can we go?!" snapped Ace. "We're mercenaries!! We just got back from a tough mission!! Not too mention this is extremely short notice!!"

"It's only short notice because we just received them now," retorted Queen. "Besides, everyone part of the Second Fire Bringer War is invited!!"

"Yeah, and what are the odds all of them are gonna show?! Or ANY of them?!"

"This says Cecile's colors are pale orange and pale pink," said Aila, not really paying attention to the argument. "What's that mean?"

"Sounds like sherbet!!!" laughed Joker.

"That means the decorations and other…things will be in these colors," said Queen. "And that means you have to dress in these colors."

"It's not like we can go!!!" snapped Ace.

"We can," said Geddoe, having remained quiet all that time. Everyone gaped at him. "We've worked hard and have saved enough money. And it's not you can attend a wedding for free everyday."

"I've never even been to a wedding," grumbled Joker.

"Me either," admitted Ace, looking defeated.

"Or me," said Aila.

"I have," said Queen. "It was a quiet, very low-key ceremony."

"…The bridge and groom wouldn't stop arguing," said Jacques.

"This says 'Bring a date'," said Ace. "It's not like all six of us could be dates together."

"Go ask some random girl," suggested Queen. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"That's what you say."

Queen rolled her eyes and looked down the table. "Hey, Geddoe? Wanna be my date for the wedding?"

"…Fine," said Geddoe.

"You see?"

Ace grunted. "What, you want me to ask Aila or something?"

Queen laughed. "I imagine someone else, like Jacques, has already asked her."

"Well—" began Aila.

"I don't mind," said Jacques almost too quickly.

"Okay, then," said Aila, picking up her cup of soda.

Ace sighed heavily and looked at Joker. "Looks like we're the odd men out."

"I don't really care," said Joker. "Just as long as I can drink as much as I want!!!!"

Ace hit his head on the table.

_Vinay del Zexay_

Chris looked up from her invitation with a smile. "I've been invited to a wedding at Budehuc Castle."

"That's wonderful news," said her butler. "Does it involve the young master there?"

"Yes, he's getting married to his Captain." She laughed a little. "It was almost yesterday that girl was running around with so much energy, looking up to people while trying to intimidate others…she's probably still doing that."

"_It would be so good...To have such a trim waistline...an hourglass figure...and boobies..."_

"_Hey, hey, calm down! Stop it... Tha-that's too much..."_

On second thought, that particular memory was a little embarrassing.

"The way you describe her she almost sounds like a child," said her butler.

"Well…she'd be sixteen this year, I think."

Her butler chuckled. "People get married younger every year."

Chris laughed too. "Yeah, they sure do…"

She stopped dead. Marriage…younger…she wasn't married yet.

"Well now, let's see what you should wear for the wedding," said her butler, oblivious to his mistress's turmoil. He walked over to the wardrobe.

Chris stayed seated at her desk in total disbelief. Sure, Cecile getting married at sixteen was young. But she herself was twenty-five and not even in a relationship.

She couldn't even remember the last date she went on.

_Training, training, more, training, leading the Knights…_Chris raised her hands to her face. _What have I been doing with my life?!_

"You should probably try on these and see which one suits you," said her butler, tossing beautiful dresses all the colors of the rainbow and the colors of ore on her bed in one neat pile.

Chris stared at the dresses in shock. "Where…where did those come from?"

"I took the liberty of buying them for you for formal occasions," he said matter-of-factly, tossing more onto the bed. "Don't worry, I used my own funds. But you haven't had time to wear them. Then there's the fact that you dress in your armor for formal occasions…"

As the pile continued to grow, so did Chris's own dread. All these beautiful dresses…she never tried them on or even looked at them.

_A girl nine years my junior is getting married. And me…I've missed out on so much!!_

There was a reasonable excuse, of course. Her life had always revolved around the Zexan knights and her duty as their Commander.

But now…none of that seemed to matter. So much time had flown by her and it was _still_ escaping her!!

She stood up briskly. "I'm going to this wedding."

"Of course you are," said her butler, re-emerging from her wardrobe. "You have your choice of thirty dresses to wear."

Chris looked down at the pile. Even with her sudden sense of a mid-life crisis, she knew she didn't have time to try them all on. So she picked through the pile and pulled out three dresses; a magenta one, a sky blue one, and a silver one. "I'll take these with me to Brass Castle."

"Good choices," said her butler. "I personally think the blue one would suit you best."

"I'll try them on when I get there." She thrust them at him. "Could you bundle these up on my horse? I'll be leaving immediately to meet up with my comrades."

"Of course." He carefully folded the dresses. "Shall you be bringing a gift for them?"

"Yes." Chris looked about her room. "Ah." She reached for her top shelf and pulled down a music box. "I think this will do."

"Excellent choice, Milady." Her butler took the music box. "I shall gift-wrap it quickly. You should be getting ready as well."

"I know," she said, going back to her desk to retrieve her armor. As she started pulling it on, something caught her eyes on the invitation.

_Feel free to bring a date._

A date. Even more dread consumed her. Though it was optional, there was probably going to be a lot of people with dates. And it would surely look awkward if she showed up alone.

Who could she ask? _Could _she ask anyone?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chris reached out to stroke her horse's mane. "Hang in there, we're almost there…"

Her horse merely grunted. Though it was trained to ride into combat and bear armor and her mistress in armor, the added weight of the dresses and supplies was no doubt tiring. But as she promised, Brass Castle loomed just a few feet away.

She didn't know how she would approach the topic of the upcoming wedding to her subordinates. Very rarely did they discuss anything outside of their professional duties. She wasn't even sure any of them wanted to go.

_Well, if they do want to go they have my permission. I'm going anyways and it would be hypocritical to bar them._

Then she remembered the thing about the invitation that she dreaded the most; bringing a date. As the leader of the Zexan Knights, it would certainly be awkward if she went to the wedding in a formal gown without a date. Then again, it would be even more awkward if she asked someone outright if they wanted to be her date.

_I'll be subtle about it. I'll simply bring up the notion of the date and certainly someone will come forward and ask me._

--

Unfortunately for Chris, along with not paying attention to her own personal life she didn't pay attention to her appearance. Being one of the most beautiful women in the Zexan territory but quite unaware of it, it didn't occur to her that _any_ man would jump to the opportunity to be her date.

Even more unfortunate, because of how beautiful she was, it was thought throughout the knights she was _way_ out of their league. And thus the Zexan knights didn't bother to ask her.

"It's gonna be big—"

"I can't take the time off—"

"I asked that bar maid to go with me—"

Various conversations like this surrounded Chris as she entered Brass Castle. She felt a little self-conscious as she past her fellow knights on the streets, suddenly very aware of the dresses strapped to her horse. None of them had ever seen her dressed up like…that, and those who were attending the wedding would certainly see her.

_Ah well. I AM a woman, aren't I? Wearing a dress shouldn't be too much of a shock…_

Still, when her horse was sent to the stables she made a quick grab for her things before anyone else did. However, it was a major pain to carry all her things herself up a flight of stairs in her suit of armor.

"Lady Chris—"

"Perhaps you should—"

"Maybe you need—"

"I'm fine," she gritted out, struggling up the stairs with as dignified as she could. She was stopped just down the hall from her room, but she welcomed this interruption.

"Well, this is certainly a sight, Lady Chris," said Salome, smiling sincerely. "Why are you carrying your things—and so many of them—to your room by yourself?"

Chris was almost embarrassed to tell him about the wedding. After all, just because the other Zexan knights and she wanted to go didn't mean the ones closest to her did.

"…I'm going somewhere," she said finally, trying to shuffle past him.

He stepped in her way. "To the wedding at Budehuc Castle, correct? It's caused quite a stir here. Everyone's really looking forward to it."

"Even you, Salome?"

"Why not? It'll certainly be a breath of fresh air from all our work. I was thinking we have a meeting to find out just how many Zexan knights will be going. We can't have ALL of them go and leave this castle unprotected."

Chris nodded. "All right. Call for a meeting in five minutes. I need some time to put this stuff away."

Salome nodded and promptly took one of her bags. "Salome!!"

"Seeing our commander walking about with an armful of stuff without any assistance warrants some assistance. Don't you think?"

Chris sighed heavily. "I guess so…"

---

"So…what have we got?" asked Chris, settling down upon the couch.

"According to our estimates, close to thirty knights are planning to go to this wedding," said Salome, throwing down a list onto the coffee table. "And these numbers are just for Brass Castle."

"Thirty knights?!" said Borus, shaking his head in disbelief. "Just how many of those knights actually participated in the Second Fire Bringer War?!"

"That's being worked out as we speak. Obviously not _every _knight can attend this wedding, lest we leave the Castle unattended. So far we're filtering out the ones who didn't participate and we'll be allowing those who asked for leave earliest to go."

Chris nodded. "That sounds more than reasonable. Although we might have to designate a temporary leader if we'll be going—"

"_You're _going too, Lady Chris?!" cried Borus, staring at her shocked.

Chris felt a little annoyed. "Yes, Borus. I was invited and I plan on going."

Leo laughed aloud. "Does that mean we'll get to see our Lady Chris in a ball gown this time?"

"L-Leo!! Don't talk about Lady Chris that way!!" cried Borus, though his face was a little red.

"Our Lady has come prepared for the wedding," said Salome cheerfully.

"T-That's enough, Salome!!" said Chris, feeling very embarrassed.

"Although…" Salome looked a little uncomfortable for the first time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the invitation. "I was asked to walk Cecile down the isle. Rather unusual request—"

"You're walking her down the isle?!" cried Louis disbelievingly.

"I-I didn't say that. But…it's rather awkward—"

"Congratulations, _Dad_!!!" laughed Leo, slapping Salome hard on the back. "Those kids must really look up to you!!!"

Salome sighed heavily. "I don't know how I can refuse this."

"Why not tell them you're unable to?" asked Louis. "You don't have to follow the invitation completely. I mean, they said to 'bring a date' but how many people are going to be doing that?"

Chris stiffened, but luckily nobody noticed.

"I think our Lady Chris will have the least amount of trouble with that," said Leo confidently. "I wouldn't be surprised if the next big wedding planned would be hers!! Can you imagine one of _us_ getting married?"

"…_I'm_ married," said Roland, rather coldly.

Everyone jumped at his sudden interjection, having been silent throughout the conversation. Leo for his part looked embarrassed by his own words. "E…of course you are, Roland."

Indeed, Brass Castle and Vinay del Zexay had lost out on one of the biggest betting pools in Zexan history; which of the Six Legendary Knights would get married first. Chris had been the leading contender in the pool, though both Percival and Borus were tied in close second. Roland, being the most overlooked knight, was dead last in the pool, even below Salome.

So when Roland _did_ in fact get married before all the other knights, there was much disgruntlement amongst the populous that'd lost a lot of money in the pool.

"Will you and Nei be going to the wedding, Roland?" asked Louis, albeit a little reluctantly.

"…Perhaps," said Roland, and he left it at that.

But Leo couldn't resist a jab at him. "'Perhaps'? Then I _didn't _hear Nei talking about how excited she was to be asked to play for the wedding? To be able to see Toppo and Shabon again?"

Roland glared at him, but said nothing.

"I…I wouldn't say that," said Chris softly, redirecting everyone back to the matter at hand. "B-But perhaps the rest of you are having better luck at this—"

Leo laughed. "Oh, you bet!!! I only had to ask ONE lady to go with me!! I'm all set!!"

_There's one down,_ thought Chris, though she hadn't been comfortable with the idea of going with Leo.

"I wish I was a little luckier," said Louis nervously. "It took me a few days, but someone agreed to go with me."

_You're still luckier than me._ This was becoming impossible.

"How about you, Salome?" asked Leo. "Did you get a date?"

Salome turned a little red and looked away irritably. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. A very nice woman will be accompanying me."

"Well…that just leaves Lady Chris and Borus." He glanced between the two. "Why don't you two go together?"

"Um…" It was an easy opening. But somehow Chris couldn't make an affirmative. How is it now, after having such prowess on the battlefield, did she become so tongue-tied over a date?

"I-I-I-I can't!!!!" Borus suddenly yelled, his face completely red.

"Why not?" asked Louis, clearly confused.

"B-B-Because I've already asked someone!!!" it came out in a quick rush.

"What? But—"

Chris rose from the couch. "This is no problem. I'm happy all of you have dates to this occasion. I've been to many parties by myself, so this will not be the first.

"If this is all, then I will excuse myself to take care of other matters."

"Of course, Lady Chris," said Salome, smiling sympathetically.

Chris departed the room with as much dignity as she could muster. She allowed her shoulders to droop a little bit as she headed back to her room.

_Well, that was a complete waste of time. _She sighed softly. _I shouldn't let this bother me. I will go to this party even without a date. I'll be seeing many people I haven't seen in so long. It should be a lot of fun._

Her thoughts weren't very uplifting for her. As she closed her door behind her, she drifted back through all her accomplishments. It would seem her life would always be entwined with the Zexan knights.

"Maybe I _am _becoming an old maid," she murmured to herself. She quickly shook her head and set about unpacking her things.

---

"…You're an idiot, you know that?" said Leo.

"Shut up!!" yelled Borus, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Why did you tell her you had a date when all you've been talking about is how difficult it's been to ask someone?" asked Louis.

Salome was shaking his head with amusement. "It's quite ironic that our 'Swordsman of Rage' got cold feet over such a simple matter."

"I didn't get cold feet!!!! I just panicked!!"

"Then why not go and tell her you lied?" asked Leo.

"I can't tell Lady Chris I _lied_!!!!"

"All right, then tell her you were 'mistaken'. It's the same thing but doesn't sound as bad as 'lying'."

"…I can't do that!!!!"

"We're not getting anywhere with you. Where's Percival when you need him? He's better at dealing with you."

"Tending to his farm in Iksay," said Salome dully. "We should stop by there on our way to Budehuc. Master Thomas was rather ingenious in scheduling his wedding to coincide with the Harvest Festival."

"Oh yes, he's _perfect _in giving me advice on this," said Borus sarcastically.

"You've listened to nothing we've said," said Leo. "I doubt he'll be any different, but I've never been to the Harvest Festival. It might be fun."

"Fine, fine." Borus shot to his feet. "I'll…mention it to him when we get there. But if he laughs in my face, there's going to be a few unhappy people in this room."

---

Chris sucked in a deep breath as she turned to face her mirror. She wasn't use to wearing and the three she has selected were a little small on her.

Ah well. There wasn't anything she could about it now.

"…All right," she murmured to herself. "I guess I'll go with this one."

"Good choice," came a rather suspicious voice from her bookshelf.

Her mind exploded in fury. Quickly grabbing her sword she rushed the bookshelf and pinned the intruder to it. "How DARE you come in here!!!!!"

"C-Calm down!!!!" In three years, Nash Latkje hadn't changed much in appearance and personality. Even with a sword pressed under his chin he somehow managed to keep a smile on his face. "I-I just wanted to see how you're doing!!! The guards wouldn't let me upstairs!!!"

Chris pressed the blade closer. "How long were you standing here?!?!"

"N-Not long, I swear!! I came in just now!!! I-I have a missus after all, and—"

"Are you still on that after all these years?! Who would believe such a bold-face lie?!"

"N-No, I'm serious!!! She's here with me!!!" With a shaking hand he held up his copy of the invitation. "When she found out about the w-wedding, she insisted she come with me!!!!!"

Chris loosened her hold somewhat. But not a lot. "Is she now? Then bring her here!!!"

"Um…" Sweat broke out on Nash's forehead. "She sleeping—"

"Killing you would be a waste." Chris removed the blade from his neck. But she shoved him as hard as she could towards the door. "If I _ever_ see you in here again, you will _not _leave intact!!!"

Nash turned paler and laughed nervously. "Come now Chris, we're friends—"

"OUT!!!!!" she literally kicked him out the door. Unfortunately, he nearly ran headlong into Salome.

Salome stunned by this spectacle. "Er…hello, Nash. In town for the wedding?"

"Yes," said Nash, mustering what was left of his dignity to stand up on his own. "My missus is asleep in the inn downstairs."

"…Any particular reason you were in Lady Chris's room?"

"Ah!!" Nash struck a pose. "The dear lady was so desperate to see me that I couldn't dare deny her!!!" he said this proclamation so loud that it echoed down the corridors. Salome stared at him with a slack-jawed expression, though it was unclear if he believed Nash or if he was shocked Nash said such a thing.

Chris wasn't so shocked. With a loud yell she lunged at Nash with her sword. But he quickly dodged her attack and took off running down the hall.

"Come back, you—" she sneered.

"…Lady Chris?" asked Salome quietly.

Chris realized she'd run out into the hall while still in her gown. Her eyes quickly darted up and down the halls. Only three or four soldiers were there, but all of them were staring at her stunned.

"Come on." She grabbed a fistful of Salome's sleeve and pulled him into her room. "If that _man_ is ever seen up here again, have him arrested immediately."

"Ah…as you wish," said Salome lamely. "Er, Milady, we were wondering if you would like to stop at Iksay before we go to Budehuc."

"To see Percival?" she checked herself in the mirror.

"Quite. The Harvest Festival happens to coincide with Master Thomas's wedding. Surely Percival will be there for that, plus anyone else who will be attending the wedding."

Chris plucked at her skirt. If only she was a little more use to wearing dresses...brooding about it wouldn't do anything.

"All right," she said evenly. "I would like to go to the Harvest Festival, anyways."

Salome nodded. "Good, good. By the way…will you be wearing that to the wedding?"

"…I might."

Salome chuckled. "You just might garner more attention than the bride, Lady Chris."

Chris waved a hand. "Thank you for your input. If that's all, I'll ask you to leave."

"Of course. You won't need to throw me out of your room."

And Salome left civilly enough. Chris just stared at her reflection, trying to focus her mind on something other than the wedding.

_Let's hope my dignity is intact when all of this is over._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is everything in order, Salome?" asked Chris.

"Yes, Milady," said Salome, looking over a list. "I gave half the knights who asked approval to go to the wedding. Even if many of them participated in the War, we can't admit all of them on leave."

"I understand." Chris _had_ noticed a few of the knights around Brass Castle had been in fowl moods. It was unfortunate, but the world couldn't stop for one wedding.

"Also…" Salome lowered his voice. "Has there been any other…problems since that one time?"

Chris couldn't help but blush at the memory of finding Nash in her room. Despite his insistence that he'd brought his wife with him, Chris didn't believe such a lady existed, what with Nash's philandering. The day after this incident she'd gone down to the inn to confront him, only to find that both Nash and his "missus" had already left.

With any luck she wouldn't see him for a while.

"The Harvest Festival of Iksay starts today," said Salome. "And the wedding is in two days. As far as I know, the knights will be accompanying us to Iksay first before going to Budehuc."

"That's fine." Chris took a sip of tea.

"Um…Milady?"

"What is it?"

"Are you going to go dressed like this?"

Chris was in her full armor. And although Salome rarely wore armor, he was in more casual clothes than usual. She looked around the room to see everyone else in casual clothes as well. Even Roland, whose civil clothes looked very awkward on him, was dressed this way.

"Ah…" Chris ducked her head. "It does seem foolish to dress in armor for a celebration."

"Think nothing of it," said Salome, laughing softly. "Our own knights tend not to recognize you when you're out of your armor."

Oh, Chris knew that all too well. But she said, "I might as well get a little comfortable for this…"

--

She couldn't hide her amazement. Even with only about fifteen soldiers officially going to this wedding, she hadn't counted on their dates and any other people who would be tagging along. They looked like one big caravan…or displaced army.

_I hope no one gets the wrong idea_, she thought solemnly. She'd opted to dress in the attire she'd worn during the war to blend in. She didn't expect to still have that particular outfit, but it would do. Her horse seemed particularly relieved to be free of its armor and to only be carrying some clothes and one dress.

"I didn't realize Master Thomas was so popular," she mused aloud, looking around at the happy faces.

"I think it has more to do with a wedding with all the heroes invited," said Borus, his face set in stone. "They probably want to see how many will actually show up."

Chris glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Perhaps…" she trailed off slightly when she noticed he was alone. "Is your date riding separately from you?"

Borus turned bright red. "W-Why do you ask?!"

"I-I don't mean to pry," said Chris quickly. "But I'd seen the others with their dates. I'd thought she would ride with you."

"Oh. She's…" he waved his hand feebly. "She's around here somewhere."

"All right."

"Lady Chris!!" Salome called to her.

"Excuse me." She nudged her horse to a trot in Salome's direction.

Borus sat still on his horse, watching her go. He felt like an idiot.

Leo came over to him. "Did you tell her you lied…er, were mistaken yet?"

Borus glared at him. Leo sighed heavily. "So what do you plan on doing? Are you gonna ask Percival for advice?"

Borus grumbled something incoherent under his breath and rode away from him. Leo sighed in frustration and went off to look for his date.

"Everyone's just about ready," said Salome. "We'll leave on your signal."

Chris nodded. She briefly turned her attention to Nei, who was tuning her bouzouki atop her horse. "So you'll be playing for the ceremony with your companions?"

"Yes," said Nei, closing her eyes and strumming a few notes. She smiled a little. "Toppo and Shabon will be attending the Harvest Festival as well. I'll be meeting up with them when we arrive in Iksay."

"That sounds good." Chris raised her hand. "All right, raise the alert. Let's get going. With any luck we won't run into any problems along the way…"

--

The ride to Iksay with such a huge party went along relatively smoothly. Although upon entering the Yaza Plains, many of the overzealous knights decided to show off to their perspective dates with random encounters with axe-wielding rabbits and bon bon's. Of course, while this was amusing, it helped to delay the knights in getting to Iksay.

So even though they'd left early that day, the party arrived for the Festival at dusk.

"Somehow, I feel like this could've been avoided," grumbled Borus, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Well, it wasn't like we were in any big hurry anyways," offered Louis meekly, forcing a smile.

"There are a lot of people here," observed Salome. Indeed, the numbers of people in town for the wedding made the quiet village look like a market at Vinay del Zexay. It seemed near impossible to navigate through the town with so many people crammed in. Not that the villagers seemed to mind; they seemed rather happy at the turnout, in fact.

"All right, which house is Percival's?" wondered Borus aloud, looking at each one. "They all look alike."

"Excuse me," said Nei quickly, jumping off her horse. She ran off and melded into the crowd. With a soft sigh, Roland dismounted his horse and followed her.

"I think I'll partake in what the locals offer!!" laughed Leo, getting off his horse. He helped his date down, who looked all too happy to join him. All around them, various knights and others were heading off to join the festivities.

"Hey wait," said Louis. He pointed his finger. "Isn't that…?"

Chris looked in that direction and stiffened. Towards the back of town near the path leading up the windmill stood Nash. Though it looked like he was smiling, he looked a little pale too. Chris noted a head of platinum hair rather close to him. She looked at her own locks, slightly similar in color, and felt a little ill.

Borus scoffed in disgust. "Hitting up some girl, I see. Why am I not surprised?"

"Maybe he digs silver hair!!" laughed a random knight, obviously not noticing the Silver Maiden still frozen on her horse. "He couldn't resist seeing Lady Chris in her roo—OOF!!!!!"

Salome hit him on the head with his mace, sending him sprawling. "Someone heal him. I'll reprimand him later for his mouth." He glanced at Borus. "Don't pay attention to him, Borus. He—"

"Th-that man?! Lady Chris?!" Borus's face turned red and purple and contorted in fury. He clenched his fists angrily. "He dare—"

"Borus, it was nothing—" began Chris.

"UNFORGIVABLE!!!!!!!!!!!" Borus jumped off his horse and sprinted in Nash's direction.

Salome sighed heavily. "Don't bother yourself with this, Lady Chris. I'll stop him." He turned to his date. "I have to go take of something. Please enjoy the festivities."

The lady nodded. "I understand. Do what you need to do."

Chris and Louis watched him run off after Borus. Louis forced out a laugh. "He forgot to go talk to Percival."

Chris waved a hand and dismounted her horse. "Don't worry, _I'll _go retrieve Percival. You go enjoy the Festival, Louis."

"As you wish, Milady." Louis watched her disappear into the crowd. "I wonder what he'll think of this…"

--

Nash was trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. Though he was very much a people-person, tonight he preferred some solitude.

Of course, a certain someone wouldn't be giving him _any_ solitude.

"Well, I've had enough fun for tonight!!" he announced feebly. "How 'bout we head to the inn? Or better yet, make way for Budehuc Castle?"

A soft hand touched his arm. "You've been looking forward to this. I wouldn't _dare_ disappoint you."

"Oh, but I don't mind disapo—ow, ow!!"

Now there were nails digging into his arm. "I _insist_."

"Ow-ow—okay!! Let's dance, or something!!!"

"HEY!!!!!!!"

Nash quickly jerked his head around. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or miserable as the Swordsman of Rage himself stormed over to him. His eyes fell to the sword at his hip, remembering grimly of his weapons still sitting in their inn room.

"Long time no see, Borus," he said, forcing a twitching smile. "What can I do for you?"

"That's _Sir _Borus to you!!!" he fumed. He came to a stop right in front of Nash and jabbed him in the chest with a finger. "And _I'll_ be asking the questions!!!!"

"Um—"

"Did you sneak into Lady Chris's room?!"

Nash went cold. He made a very quick glance to the woman standing at his side. _Of all the times for accusations…_

"Do you think you can just carry on after doing _that_ and then pick up some random girl?!"

"Random girl?" the grip on his arm returned as its owner came into full view. "I assume I'm not easily recognized in this region. But _darling_…" Ack, the nails returned too. "You didn't tell anyone about me?"

"N-no," said Nash, catching hold of that hand to loosen the grip. It didn't work. "A-all I ever talk about is m-my missus—"

"Who could believe THAT?!" roared Borus, just as Salome ran up. He got a look at Nash's companion and stopped dead.

"I would because _I'm_ his 'missus'."

"YOU?!?!" Borus stared at her incredulously. "How can you be his missus?!?! You don't look a day over eighteen!!!!"

"Borus—" said Salome.

"And the War was three years ago…" A look of disgust crossed Borus's face. He turned to Nash. "You cradle-snatcher!!!!!!"

"BORUS!!!!" yelled Salome.

Borus said nothing more, but continued to look at Nash with horror and disgust. Very hesitantly, Salome walked over to them until he was right next to Borus. "Back up _very_ slowly," he hissed in his ear.

"Um—" said Nash.

"You don't need to worry." The nails and grip were gone. "I'm not a threat to anyone. Not anymore, at least."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," said Salome, taking a step towards them.

Nash saw him finger his mace and he stepped forward too, raising his hands. "She _is _safe, Salome. I can vouch for her. I wouldn't bring her here or even to the wedding if she wasn't."

Salome paused slightly, but his hand stayed on the mace. "…Can I trust your word, Nash?"

"I've been living among you humans just fine for eighteen years," came a calm reply. Nash felt himself jostled aside. "I swear by the True Moon Rune on my hand."

It took awhile, but Salome finally relaxed. But he still hesitated before casually stepping back. "I never would've guessed you're missus was in fact the Former Coven Mistress of the ancient Blue Moon, Nash."

"Neither would I," said Nash dryly, earning a sharp jab in the ribs.

"Coven Mistress? Blue Moon?" asked Borus, confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." A small, pale hand caught Borus's and he found himself sinking into bright red eyes. "My name is Sierra Mikain…Latkje," she added as though it were an afterthought.

"…Sierra?" Borus's face lit up in recognition. "Ah!!!! You were a character in the play 'Neclord's End'!!!!"

"Is that so?" Sierra smiled coldly. "And who played me?"

"Well…it was actually Nash. He screwed up your lines, though…called you an 'Old Hag' and…stupid, I think?"

"I didn't say stupid!!!" yelled Nash and immediately regretted it.

Sierra glared at him. "Is that so?"

"_It's me, 'Old Hag Sierra' - I'm arrogant, (sic) never keep promises and  
suck people's blood at any chance."_

Nash knew he was caught in a bad spot. He looked around frantically for a means of escape.

Then he saw it. "AH!!!" he pointed his finger. "What's that?!"

--

"NEI!!!!!!!!" screamed Shabon, launching herself at the elf. Both of them hugged each other tightly. "I missed you so much!!!"

"I missed you too!!!" laughed Nei. She leaned back and got a good look at Shabon. "Wow, you've really grown!!! You're bigger than I last saw you!!!"

"Aw, c'mon!! It's only been a year!!!" Shabon puffed out her chest. "I think I still look the same!!!"

Nei laughed again and looked up at Toppo. As usual he was silent, but he looked happy to see her. "Thank you for continuing to keep an eye on her."

"…It's no problem," he said quietly, folding his arms over his chest.

"He says that now!!!" huffed Shabon. "But it's been hard!! Between my bodhran and his fiddle, we aren't making as much cash as we did as a trio!!!"

"Shabon—" began Nei.

"And you were always the leader of the group!! You know how to crack jokes and draw people's attention!!! Why'd you have to get married and retire?!" she glared murderously at Roland, who was pointedly ignoring her.

"…I didn't really retire, Shabon. I wanted to take a small break from playing since I'd just gotten married. Besides, we offered the two of you a home at Brass Castle; you decided not to take it and continue traveling."

Shabon sputtered a little bit, and then decided to just pout. Toppo just shrugged emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry," offered Nei weakly, forcing a smile.

Shabon scoffed, shaking her head. "All right, I forgive you. It's not like you're the only one; _everyone's_ hooking up. It's like some kind of flu."

"Every…"

"Yeah, even Toppo!!!"

Toppo stirred and quickly looked away.

Nei's head shot up. "You have a girlfriend, Toppo?! That's wonderful!!!"

"…Thanks," he said quietly.

"Is she here with you guys? Where is she?!"

"Sorry I'm late." Nei's jaw dropped as Estella strolled up wearing a smirk. "My pupil has gone to the windmill to practice his flying."

"…Why would he do that?" asked Nei.

Estella shrugged. "I suggested the propellers of the windmill would give him an added edge."

"And what if the fall kills him?"

"All good children land on their feet."

"That's _cats_." Nei glanced between the two. "So…you two are a couple?"

"Of course," said Estella.

"That's…surprising. I didn't know you two even talked during the Second Fire Bringer War."

"In my quest to find the 109th Star of Destiny, I found these two struggling against the elements in Le Buque. I could do nothing but aid them and…" she smiled smugly at Toppo. "Your fellow here is certainly handsome."

"That's a lie!!" cried Shabon. "We ran into you in the Great Hollow about to be thrown in jail for trying to pay for your inn room with information on how to find an Albino Mantor…which don't even exist!!!!"

Estella laughed and ruffled Shabon's hair roughly. "You're too cute, Shabon."

"And we only helped you because of Rody!!! Right, Toppo?!" Shabon clung to Nei.

"…I didn't mind," said Toppo.

"Don't look so sullen," Estella said to Nei. "I've been keeping a good eye on your friends." She glanced at Roland, who was keeping outside the conversation. "Although…it appears that we both favor the 'strong, silent' type of men. Did you know that the quieter a man is, the larger—"

Nei clamped her hands over Shabon's ears. "Oh dear Goddess…"

--

Chris sighed in exasperation. She couldn't spot Percival amongst the crowds of visitors or even the farmers. She didn't even see his mother anywhere.

"I should've asked someone else to do this," she grumbled to herself.

"Hey, little lady," asked some random guy, sliding in close to her. "You wanna—"

Chris gave him a deadly glare and he quickly scampered off.

_Go to his mother's house and ask her where he is,_ she told herself. As she headed in that direction, she couldn't help but look over the happy people, either dancing or eating, and felt envious. When could she relax enough to enjoy this? It didn't seem likely anytime soon.

"Get it together," she told herself as she reached the door. She knocked on the door sharply, silently hoping someone was home.

The door opened so suddenly she nearly fell over, startled. "I told you already I—oh!!!"

Chris was speechless. She hadn't expected Percival to answer the door himself. He was dressed very casually and looked like he just took a bath.

"Well, well," he said, smiling his usual smile. He leaned back against the doorframe. "It's been a while, Lady Chris. In town for the Festival?"

"Yes," she said briskly, looking away. "The whole lot of us are before we head to Budehuc."

"For the wedding, I presume?" He folded his arms over his chest. "And did you come here personally to pick me up?"

"I-It's not like that!!" she said quickly, raising her hands. "Borus said he wanted to come. But then he…"

"Is that it?" his face fell slightly but then resumed his smile. "No matter. Well, now that you're here will you be enjoying the festivities?"

"Er—"

"After all, the last time you came here the fun was interrupted by a siege from the Lizard Clan." His grin suddenly widened. "On that note, _you_ still owe me a dance don't you, Lady Chris?"

"Um…" Chris hesitantly took a step back. "I'm…not sure."

"No, I'm certain you do." In a flash he had hold of her wrist. "Come, let's have one now. No time like the present, as they say."

"W-W-Wait a minute!!" but she was unable to stop him as he pulled her towards a group of dancing people.

--

"Hey, isn't that…?" asked Borus, squinting in the direction Nash was pointing in.

"Let's go see!!!" said Nash hastily, running in that direction.

Sierra sighed heavily and followed him. Borus followed them as well, as did Salome although from a safe distance.

They came upon a young man dressed in exotic clothes, standing at the beginning of the path leading to the windmills. He was staring up at the closest windmill with fascination, along with his entire very large entourage.

"…Budehuc Castle has certainly changed in three years," he said thoughtfully.

"I thought it would be bigger!!!" whined a little boy.

"Hey, Hortez!!" called Nash as he reached him, the others not far behind. "That's not Budehuc Castle!!!"

Hortez VII turned his head. "…And who are you?"

"Remember me? Nash? The dashing gentlemen who served with the Second Fire Bringer?"

Hortez VII's face twisted up as though he were trying to remember it. Then he nodded. "Member of the Fire Bringer? How nice to see you again."

As Sierra walked up, Hortez VII's attention immediately shifted to her. He walked straight up to her. "You're very beautiful. I don't think I've ever seen a woman with such fair coloring."

"Thank you," said Sierra, though not with a lot of sincerity.

Nevertheless, Hortez VII took hold of her hand. "Would you like the honor of being my sixth wife?"

"Sixth?!" cried Nash incredulously. "What happened to just having three?"

Hortez VII gave him a dirty look. "Should I limit myself to so few wives?"

"But—"

"I'm sorry," said Sierra with scary sweetness. "But I'm already _happily _married."

"…I see. How many other wives does you husband have?"

"None that I know of."

"I can only wish," grumbled Nash, earning a sharp kick.

Hortez VII let go of her hand. "I came because I heard Master Thomas was taking a single wife for marriage." He shook his head as though the idea were ludicrous to him.

"And how many wives do you have, Mr…"

"Here we go," grumbled Nash again.

Hortez VII bowed civilly. "Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. I am Nefentitiri Radames Ampenhetep Iruiktanas Antikoseus Puto Remaios Kureakias Dimetirios Farasmuseian Ishak Saraj Amenenuhet Atomes Hatshepsut Toto Ank Amen Hortez VII, son of Nefentitiri Radames Ampenhetep Iruiktanas Antikoseus Puto Remaios Kureakias Dimetirios Farasmuseian Ishak Saraj Amenenuhet Atomes Hatshepsut Toto Ank Amen Hortez VI. But you may call me Hortez VII."

"Um…all right," said Sierra warily.

"And to answer your question, I have five wives." He waved a hand to the five women behind him, each holding a child or two.

"That's…wow," said Borus, privately amazed.

"Here, allow me to introduce everyone." One of the women stepped forward and he took her hand. "This is my first wife, Abidah Qismah Lazim Shadiyah Ranim Yumn Taghrid Baysan Ghadir Umamah. She's the mother of my eldest son, Nefentitiri Radames Ampenhetep Iruiktanas Antikoseus Puto Remaios Kureakias Dimetirios Farasmuseian Ishak Saraj Amenenuhet Atomes Hatshepsut Toto Ank Amen Hortez VIII." He indicated the small boy who'd complained earlier.

"That's great," said Nash wearily.

"And my second wife." The group braced itself for the second woman. "She is Mawaddah Dalal Ghufran…"

--

"My tomatoes are so beautiful!!!!" gushed Barts, rubbing a plump one affectionately. "Aren't you, my sweet little Ginny?!"

Louis laughed nervously while backing away from him. "He certainly hasn't changed any…"

"Who's Ginny?" asked his date, watching Barts with a wary expression.

"He tends to name his crops. Come, let's go look at the windmill."

As he led her towards the massive structure at the end of Iksay, something caught his eye. It was a dark shadow right at the top. Unconsciously, he stopped in his tracks. His date did so to, confused by his actions. Almost transfixed, he watched the shadow move slightly, and then jump straight off.

"Who—OOOOAAAUGGHHHHH—OOF!!!!!"

Stunned, Louis ran right over. Various others were gathering around, stunned by this spectacle. He had to push his way through. "I'm a Knight, please let me through!!!"

When he did get through, he stopped dead in his tracks. Laying facedown in a moderately sized pile of hay was Rody, his broomstick clutched in one hand. Very slowly, Rody raised his head and looked right at him. "…Louis? Is that you?"

"Yes!!" Louis rushed over and looked him over. "Goddess, are you all right?! Does anything feel broken?!"

"Nah, I feel fine." Rody painfully sat up with Louis's help. "Aww…I didn't get it that time, either…"

"…Were you trying to fly again?"

"Yeah!! Lady Estella said the windmill would give me the needed wind power to send me off!!" He winced slightly. "I obviously jumped off wrong. She told me to spread my arms wide, but I panicked and bended them…"

"Is that so?" Louis looked around at the people gathered. "He's doing all right; please go about your business."

The crowd slowly dispersed. Rody managed a laugh and rubbed his forehead. "I better report that I failed…again."

"Before that," said Louis, slapping him on the shoulder. "Why don't we get some drinks?"

"Sounds good to me." Rody looked beyond Louis. "Hey, who's that?"

Louis glanced over his shoulder to see his date still waiting patiently for him. "Oh. This is…"

--

Chris had been taken by surprise. She couldn't put up much of a fight as Percival swept an arm around her waist and led her in a dance. She was too stunned to do anything about it for a while.

But after that while, she somehow managed to enjoy herself. She'd never been fond of big parties and she rarely danced with anyone. It'd been so long since her last dance and she'd forgotten how much fun they could be.

"Relaxed a little more now, Lady Chris?" asked Percival rather boldly.

"I-I guess so," she admitted sheepishly. She looked anywhere but directly at him. "That's not exactly the way you're supposed to talk to your commanding officer."

"You're not my commanding officer anymore, remember? And I've always been the type of person to point out the obvious."

"That's true." She looked at the collection of fruits and vegetables on display. "How did you do this year?"

"Very well, as usual. I _am_ a farm boy at heart, after all. Although I'm more than willing to lend the Zexan knights…more so, _you _Lady Chris, a helping hand."

"Um…thanks."

"I haven't seen any members of the Lizard Clan. I heard someone mention they would be heading straight to Budehuc and not stop here. The townsfolk are still angry over their onslaught during the war."

"Really? That's…too bad." Chris remembered her own onslaught on the Karayan village. Even if they were at peace now, she knew better than to believe that all of them had forgiven her.

"The invitations required civility for the wedding, so I don't think they'll be any problems." His grin widened. "Speaking of which…who's the lucky guy you've chosen for a date?"

Chris felt her cheeks burn and quickly ducked her head. The last thing she needed was for someone to see her blush. "Ah…I don't have a date."

"Really? Nobody's asked you?"

"Well…I've made suggestions but it seems like everyone else already has a date."

"…Even Borus?"

"Yes, even him."

"Are you sure?"

"He told me himself."

"Well then…how about _I _be your date then?"

"W-What?" Chris's head shot up.

"Sure. I don't have a date either, if you can believe that. Kills two birds with one stone."

"Um—"

"It would look awkward for two people like us to go solo. And besides…" his grin widened. "I'm not exactly objecting to the idea."

"I…" Chris had to admit he was the very first person to ask her outright. It'd been embarrassing to bring it up to her subordinates, but Percival seemed to save her the trouble. "Well…why not?"

His whole face lit up. "You really mean it, Lady Chris?"

"…Sure."

"All right!!" he laughed loudly and swept her along for another dance. "You have no idea what a privilege this is!!!"

"Please stop talking like that." _Well, at least I have a date now. Maybe this won't be so bad…_

--

"…and lastly, my youngest daughter of my fifth wife, Jawahir Qudsiyah Tabassum Najiyah Lamees Raw'ah," said Hortez VII, indicating the infant in the woman's arms.

Nash, Borus, and Salome looked as though their ears have been talked off. Sierra's face was set in stone, though she didn't look exhausted. "What a…unique family."

"Your words flatter me," said Hortez VII sincerely. "If you'll excuse us, we must all go to Budehuc."

"If I may," said Salome hastily. "How about you all stay here and journey with us tomorrow? It's late as it is and a Festival is going on."

Hortez VII contemplated this for a moment before nodding. "That sounds like a good idea." He turned to his family. "Come, let's enjoy the Festival!!"

They watched them all head towards the windmill, obviously the opposite direction of the festivities.

Borus sighed heavily. "I forgot why I'm even over here."

"Didn't you want to talk with Percival?" asked Salome.

"That's right!!! I have to find him!!!!" Borus quickly took off running.

"I have be going too," Salome said to Nash. "My date is no doubt irritated with me."

"Well, good luck," said Nash lamely. He managed a laugh as the older man departed. "I can't help but meet interesting people…"

"Nash," said Sierra.

"Yes?"

"This 'Lady Chris' that man was talking about…did you sneak into her room?"

Nash couldn't ignore the edge in her voice. He laughed again, though feebly. "Um…er…you see…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is it just me or does there seem to be a number of…depressed knights?" asked Leo, snickering slightly. Indeed, the bar at Iksay's inn seemed full of sullen faces.

"I could've sworn I saw a few of them throwing high-fives around," said Salome, only half-interested. As if on cue, a pair of knights walked by with huge grins on their faces.

Borus muttered something incoherent and buried his face into his arms.

"I think it has to do with one of the Zexan polls," said Louis cheerfully, oblivious to Borus's mood.

"Oh really? And which one was that?" asked Percival, grinning with the utmost satisfaction.

"Which one of the Captains would be the first to ask Lady Chris out."

Percival burst out laughing. "So the happy ones are the ones who bet on me? That's almost half the knights who're in for the wedding!!!" he shook his head. "I always knew our knights were smart…"

"And that pretty much eliminates Roland from _that_ poll!!" laughed Leo.

"…" said Roland.

"Um…" Louis fidgeted a little. "Actually, he _was_ in the poll. A few knights seem to believe that _any_ man would cheat on their wife for Lady Chris."

"………Do you happen to have the names of the knights who submitted _my _name?" asked Roland, his tone deadly.

The knights exchanged uncomfortable looks before Louis answered. "You'll have to talk to the lottery stands in Vinay del Zexay and Brass Castle."

"……I think I'll do that."

"Good thing I don't participate in this nonsense," muttered Leo.

"So you would vote for me if you did?" asked Roland.

"O-Of course not!! I'd throw MY vote in and try hard as hell to win it!!!" he sighed dejectedly. "But…I 'lost', so I'm glad I didn't do anything."

Borus raised his head and glared at Percival. "I can't believe you did this."

"Did what?" asked Percival. "All I did was ask Lady Chris to be my date. It was up to her to accept me, and she did."

"…And to think I came here to ask for advice to ask her…"

Percival arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps you shouldn't have said you had a date when you don't. When Lady Chris herself tells me this, I can't help but believe her."

"But she thought I _was_ telling the truth!!" Borus shot to his feet. "I needed help in this, but—she—you—"

"Why not tell her the truth now? She might change her mind."

"She won't do that!! She gave YOU her word she would go with you!! She wouldn't break it for MY sake!!!"

"…Huh. I guess you're right." Percival started laughing again.

Borus dropped back into his seat. "This is a nightmare…"

"If it is, then it's the best fucking nightmare I've ever had!!!" Percival laughed even harder.

"You made your bed, now lay in it," said Leo, though he was smiling. "Why not try asking some other girl? I'm sure they'd fall over the 'Swordsman of Rage'."

Borus groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. "I shouldn't have come…"

--

"…And so there we were in Lenankamp—that's in Toran—and everyone just suddenly went crazy. I mean, they were seriously angry. There was no explaining such behavior. Who would want to hurt a child anyways?"

"Um—" said Chris.

"And so, I walked straight up to them and said 'As a student of Crowley, I cannot tolerate such violence towards the innocent!!!!'"

"Um—"

"Of course, once they heard Crowley's name—he _was_ the best magician during the Gate Rune Wars after all—they all scattered like flies.

"And that…" Estella reclined in her seat. "Is how I saved Toppo and Shabon."

"Er…" Chris rubbed her forehead wearily. "That's…wonderful."

"Did you now?" asked Nei from her seat. Shabon was sitting in her lap and she was brushing her hair. "Just yesterday you were saying how you saved them from 'the elements' in Le Buque."

"And _I _know WE saved YOU from the wrath of Lizards at the Great Hollow!!" snapped Shabon, sticking her tongue out at Estella.

"But it's their loss that they didn't want any information on Albino Mantors!!!" said Rody, coming to his mistress's aid.

"Albino Mantors don't exist!!"

"Yes, they do!! If Lady Estella says they do, then they do!!!"

"…Why not ask Franz, or one of the other Mantor trainers when they come in for the wedding?" suggested Chris.

Shabon's face lit up. "I will!! And I'll show Estella's nothing but a liar!!"

"I welcome you to be surprised," said Estella, not looking worried in the least at the prospect of being caught in her lie. She turned back to Chris. "Why don't I tell you how I met this giant kraken while lost in the mines behind Tinto—"

"I'm hungry!!" announced Shabon, hopping off Nei's lap. "I'm gonna eat breakfast before we go!!"

Estella laughed a little. "Well, at least she's gone now."

"Please don't talk about her like that," said Nei harshly.

"…" said Toppo.

Estella waved a dismissive hand. "All right, all right. So Lady Chris, who is the lucky gentleman who will be accompanying you to the wedding?"

"…I'd prefer not to talk about it," said Chris, quickly getting ready.

"Oh come now!! We're all going to find out eventually!!"

Chris pointedly ignored her.

"Didn't Sir Borus throw a fit last night?" asked Nei, smiling a little. "Something about Sir Percival asking you?"

Chris slapped a hand over her eyes.

"Sir Percival?" Estella laughed loudly. "How very tasteful, Lady Chris!!! Hmm…" an evil grin spread across her face. "I heard that Sir Percival got the name 'Swordsman of Gale' from—"

"Whatever it is, let me diffuse it right now," interrupted Chris. "He got the name 'Swordsman of Gale' because he's one of Zexan's best horseback riders. Now if you'll excuse me…"

They all watched Chris go. But Nei couldn't help herself. "So…what did your source say about why he's the 'Swordsman of Gale'?"

"Oh that?" Estella didn't seem interested anymore. "They said it was because he swaps between men and women like a gust of wind."

"…" said Toppo.

"Tell me about the kraken!!" said Rody, hopping in his seat. "I don't quite remember that!!!!"

"It happened before we met, Rody."

"Oh, I see!! But tell me about it!!!"

"Ah yes…I mistook it for an enemy and it made some sort of wise-crack about being in the Dunan Unification War. Even _I _could see such a bold-face lie. A kraken is a sea creature after all; what kind of use would it be for a land war?"

"Did you slay it, Lady Estella?"

"Sadly…no. For despite its lies and slow speed, it quickly overpowered me."

"It beat YOU?!?!" cried Rody, his eyes going wide. "It must've been a terribly strong monster!!!!"

"Indeed, it was. But I made a vow to return and slay it once and for all!!!"

"Hooray!! I'm sure you will!!!"

Nei crept over to Toppo, who was sitting in the corner. "I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly do you see in her?"

"…I feel content." Was all that he said.

Nei sighed heavily. "If you say so…"

--

The Iksay Festival was starting up again, but our heroes needed to make haste to Budehuc Castle. So it wasn't too long later this that everyone started to depart.

Chris noticed that Nash didn't seem to be around. Percival had distracted her most of the night and she'd forgotten about his presence. She would've thought he'd still be there.

_He must've run off with that girl, whomever she was_, she mused to herself.

Salome rode over. "Are you all right, Lady Chris?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I couldn't help but notice that Nash wasn't here. Did you see him leave?"

Salome went still and he forced out a laugh. "N-No. But I'm sure his wife and him headed straight for Budehuc—"

"His wife was here?" Chris was genuinely surprised. She never believed such claims.

"Yes. Do you remember the girl with silver hair that was with him last night? That was her." Salome looked a little uncomfortable.

"…I see." _Perhaps with her around he won't sneak into my rooms again._

"It seems everyone is accounted for," said Salome, looking around. He waved to a nearby soldier. "Did you make certain Hortez and his family ride with us?"

"Yessir," said the knight. "But damn!! That guy's got one hell of a harem!!"

"Hortez is here?" asked Chris.

"Yes, Milady. He arrived here with his whole family; five wives and all their children."

"F-F-F-FIVE?!" Chris gaped at him.

"Yes. They mistook the windmills for Budehuc. I don't want the lot of them running of, so they're riding with us. Thank the Goddess they somehow made it here."

"I hope Master Thomas is prepared for this."

"I'm sure he will be. If you'll excuse me…" Salome rode off.

"…Lady Chris?" came a voice from behind her.

Chris jumped and quickly turned. "D-don't scare me like that, Borus!!!"

"I'm sorry," he said, his face solemn. "I…I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Chris. She noticed he was alone once again.

"It…" he looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. "What I mean to say—"

"Lady Chris." Percival rode up to them, wearing a small smile. "Salome has given the order to move out."

"Oh!" Chris grabbed her horse's reins. "Then I must go too!!"

"Shall I ride with you?"

The forward question made her blush. But she quickly ducked her head. "Do as you like." She quickly rode off to catch up with Salome.

"…And to think I consider you my closest friend," sneered Borus.

"Do you think I'm just going to hand her over because you suddenly have the courage to ask her?" said Percival.

"Are you accusing me of lacking courage?!"

"No. But I've always supported you in your actions, no matter how rash they may be. So, as a friend, I'll tell you this."

"What?"

"Back off." With that, Percival rode off.

Borus slumped in his seat. "I think I'll just go home…"

--

Luckily, the trek to Budehuc Castle did not require going through the Yaza Plains. The only few incidents they had were when Hortez VII diverted off the path, having no concept of direction even with the Zexan Army and his horse as a guide.

It wasn't too long before they lay eyes upon Budehuc. And it was even shorter before they finally stepped through the gates. A huge banner that said 'MASTER THOMAS AND LADY CECILE WELCOME THE SECOND FIRE BRINGER!!!!!!' hung over their heads.

From there, everyone went their separate ways to look around. The bride-to-be was not at her post, though about twenty dogs were in her place. One of the unfortunate knights made the mistake of taking one of the puppies with the intent of giving it to his date. The Five Captains of the Budehuc Guard promptly mauled him.

"There's a lot of…orange and pink," said Leo uneasily, looking at the streamers and balloons hanging from the building, all of which were pink and orange.

"They must be Cecile's colors," said Nei, looking about. "I wanna see the theatre."

"Me too!!" cheered Shabon.

"…" said Toppo.

"…I'll go with you," said Roland.

Chris was inwardly amazed. She'd expected a small gathering of people. But the place was swamped!! It was as if they were back in the war. It was uplifting seeing so many familiar faces.

--

"I still don't think this looks good on me," said Aila, whipping out her bridesmaid dress.

"I think it suits you," said Queen, though she was a little wary of the dress being exposed to the spray of the courtyard's fountain. She glanced at Jacques. "Don't you think so?"

"…It's all right," offered Jacques.

"You see, even Jacques thinks it's terrible!!!" said Aila, misinterpreting his words.

Jacques shook his head. "I meant…it _does_ suit you."

"Really?" Aila looked down at the dress. "Hmm…well, it's not like I'll be wearing it again."

"That's the spirit!!!" laughed Ace, slapping her on the back. "Man, look at all these people!!"

"You seem a lot livelier about the wedding," observed Queen.

"Well…how often do any of us go to one?"

"But you didn't find a date."

Ace winced a little before laughing. "Ah, who cares? Hey, where'd Joker go?"

"…He said 'the booze is calling me'," said Jacques.

"Typical. But that doesn't sound like a bad idea!!!"

Geddoe had remained relatively distant from the conversation. But then something caught his eye. He turned his head and looked straight down to see a little strawberry-blonde haired boy staring up at him with bright green eyes. Well, little boy was a stretch; this was nothing more than a toddler. He didn't seem to be with anyone either, and Geddoe quietly braced himself for the wailing that was sure to come from this no doubt lost boy.

But it didn't happen. The little boy just stood there and stared up at him.

"Er…" Geddoe cleared his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Can I help you?"

The little boy said nothing. Instead, he raised his foot high and kicked Geddoe in the shin as hard as he could.

Geddoe growled and grabbed his shin in obvious pain.

Ace saw what happened and burst out laughing. "Did he just kick you?!?! That's too funny!!!!!!"

Queen looked down at the boy. "He looks a little familiar…hey kid, why'd you do that?!"

The little boy ignored her. Very calmly, he toddled over to Ace who was still laughing hysterically. Without a prompt he kicked _him_ in the shin too, though a little harder than he did Geddoe.

"OWWWW!!!!!" Ace grabbed his shin and glared murderously at the boy. "You little brat!!!"

The boy took off running. Ace gave chase.

"Get back here you little—ACK!!!!!"

A swift attack knocked Ace right off his feet and sent him flying into the fountain.

"Attacking a defenseless child? How barbaric."

Queen stiffened. The Twelfth unit turned towards that voice. To their shock, Elaine was there, lifting up the boy into her arms

"Oh no…" said Queen, her jaw dropping.

"I see you all met Amos?" she asked sweetly, cuddling the boy. "My son?"

"WHAT?!?!" screamed Ace, climbing out of the fountain. "That little brat is YOUR KID?!?!"

"Watch what you say," said Elaine, doing another swift attack and sending Ace right back into the fountain. She turned her attention to Queen, grinning evilly. "What do you think, Queen? Isn't my son adorable? I know as a woman yourself you can…appreciate this sort of thing."

"Actually, I'm horrified you've procreated," said Queen, returning her grin.

Elaine twitched but soon recovered. "Yes, I'm probably a little old to settle down with a family. But I see _you_ don't have any children, Queen. Or even a man for that matter. My oh my, how long will you stay an old maid? Surely your body won't hold out forever."

Queen took a menacing step towards her. "Why you—"

"Did you tell him to kick us?!" interrupted Ace, climbing out of the fountain once again.

"Well…I told him to kick _you_, but his daddy told him to kick Geddoe."

Geddoe said nothing, but a feeling of dread welled up in him. This only intensified when the remaining members of the Fourteenth Unit arrived.

"HEY!!!!!" yelled Duke cheerfully at them. He made a beeline for Elaine and Amos. "How's my little guy? Didja kick the bad man?"

Amos nodded cheerfully.

"Oh dear God," said Queen, pressing a hand to her forehead. "And with each other…"

Duke took Amos into his arms and went over to Geddoe. "What'd you think of my kid, Geddoe? Awesome, isn't he? Or are you jealous I had a kid before you?"

"…I'm 115 years old," said Geddoe dully. "Why would I want to have a kid now?"

Duke sputtered, but couldn't come up with an answer. "…You won this round!!! But next time—"

"Just give it a rest." Geddoe walked away from him in the direction of the tavern.

"HEY!!!!! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!!!"

Aila wasn't paying attention to this whole scene, instead focusing on her dress. "I'm more comfortable with fighting than dressing up. But tomorrow should be fun!!!!"

Jacques said nothing.

--  
Don't worry, there's a lot more cameos in the next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey!!! What kind of bachelor party is this?!?! Where's the table dancers?!?!"

Hugo swallowed the rest of his juice. Karayan leader, Flame Champion…and still they wouldn't serve him alcohol. They didn't have any qualms about serving Fubar alcohol, who was currently passed out over much of the floor. The drunker patrons kept tripping over him, much to Hugo's growing anger. "Why do they keep asking for strippers? Should I have ordered some?"

"N-No, this is fine," said Thomas hastily. They were sitting in Budehuc's tavern, surrounded by various guests (both men and women) drinking and enjoying appetizers. Not exactly a high-class bachelor party, but Hugo didn't know what else to do. "Tomorrow's going to be very busy. I preferred a low-key party anyways…"

Hugo was still a little reluctant. He'd accepted Thomas's offer to be his best man, but he still hadn't thought of a speech to say for the wedding. How easy it had been to spur his army on, yet it seemed impossible to think of a wedding speech.

"Give me 'nother!!!" came a yell from the bar.

Hugo rubbed his head. "I'm gonna have Guillaume ejected from the party very shortly."

"Well…" Thomas looked a little uncomfortable. "Today I had several parents approach me about him. So before the party I told him he couldn't go in contact with any of the children."

"He's upset about THAT?!?!"

"Um…I'd like to think it's from indignation…"

"…I'll try to think of it that way too."

More people started coming into the bar, particularly the Zexan knights. Borus made a beeline for the bar and asked for the most expensive wine. When he was presented with it he drank it straight from the bottle.

"I…really hope they don't get too rowdy," said Thomas, fiddling with his cup of juice.

"Looks like everyone's coming!!" said Hugo, looking at all the faces in the bar.

"Yes…I didn't expect that."

"Heeeeeeeeello!!!!!" both boys jumped in their seats as two more people joined them at their table. "Well, well!! The groom and the Flame Champion sitting at the same table!!!!"

"Hello, Caesar, Apple," said Hugo warily. "Secured the defenses?"

"Of course!!" Caesar looked quite pleased with himself. "After all, both Harmonian and Tinto forces are on the premises. Wouldn't want anything to happen, right?"

"That's right," said Thomas, sipping his juice timidly. Not too far away Nadir had run over to Shabon and was handing her a script, talking very quickly and excitedly. "But we told everyone to leave their grudges at the door, so hopefully…"

"Excuse me." A clerk materialized behind them. "Letters have just arrived for Mr. Caesar—"

"Here!!" Caesar held up his hand and accepted the thick envelope. "Huh. I don't recognize this return address." He flipped it over. "Or this seal…Ah well." He tore it open and pulled out the letter. Two pictures spilled onto the table, but Caesar ignored them for the moment. "Dear Caesar…something something…yadda—HUH?!?!?!"

"What is it?" asked Apple.

But Caesar didn't answer her. He tossed aside the letter and picked up the discarded pictures. "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"

His voice echoed the whole room, but the other patrons didn't seem to hear him.

Apple looked over his shoulder at the pictures. "Ah, Albert got married!!!"

Caesar's face was contorted in rage. Curious, Hugo picked up the letter.

_Dear Caesar,_

_Since it has been three years since we last spoke, I have been wondering how you are faring. Still a student under Miss Apple? Well, let me tell you how I'm doing._

_As I predicted, I got a very nice job being the strategist under a dictator. It's always good never to doubt your own abilities. I'd rather not tell you who the dictator is or which country, since you might embarrass yourself trying to best me…again._

_But as usual, my work is impeccable. So much so that this dictator has granted me the hand of his oldest daughter in marriage and a very nice promotion as his son-in-law. However, I'm not writing this letter to gloat; far from it. If in fact you are still studying in Seika, hell even if you aren't, I make this offer._

_Rivalries can be so trivial. If you desire, I can send scouts to get you and bring you here to work as my underling. After all, brothers work better together rather than against each other. I can promise you a very nice cushy job and perhaps even the hand of my sister-in-law in marriage. She's such a nice girl and I've told her all about you…she's really interested._

Hugo looked up from the letter and slid over to see the pictures. One was a group picture from a wedding. Albert was front and center next to an extremely attractive young woman…no doubt the dictator's daughter.

The next picture he could only assume was the sister-in-law Albert was offering Caesar. Hugo wasn't exactly picky with girls (and he'd never really given it much thought) but this girl…didn't look like she was related to the other. She looked incredibly unflattering compared to her hot sister.

"That bastard!!!" Caesar roared. He snatched the letter back and ripped it to shreds. "Trying to mock me—" he tore up both pictures. "Why the hell would I—" he tossed the mess behind him. "Urrrgh!!!!!"

Apple laughed a little. "Well, Albert was always the opportunist."

"I don't care that he's got a hot wife!! The fact we share the same blood is bad enough; I'm _not_ increasing the tie with a marriage to an ugly sister-in-law!!!!"

"Caesar, that's terrible!! That girl wasn't ugly—"

Caesar gave her a dirty look. "He's only doing this to piss me off!!!"

"He—"

"Miss Apple." The clerk hadn't gone away. "I also have a letter that was forwarded from Toran."

"From Toran?" Apple took the letter, looking the front over. "This return address…" Very slowly, she turned the envelope over to see the seal. With a jerk of her arm she tossed it over her shoulder.

"Hey!!" Caesar caught the letter before it hit the ground. He looked at the seal and burst out laughing. "Oh, I see how it is!!!"

"That's enough!!" said Apple harshly, burying her face into her hand.

"What is it?" asked Hugo.

Caesar showed him the seal. "It's her ex-husband!! He sent her a letter!!"

"Ex-husband? You were married, Apple?"

Apple said something incoherent.

"I…think Kidd did an investigation of it during the war," said Thomas, looking uncomfortable.

"How long were you married?" asked Hugo.

"It's not something for children to know," muttered Apple.

Hugo narrowed his eyes. "Children?! I'm eighteen years old!!!"

"Hugo—"

"And I'm the leader of Karaya!!!"

"Hugo—"

"AND I'm the Flame Champion!!!!!"

"Looks like you're caught, App," said Caesar, grinning evilly.

Apple sighed heavily and looked up. "Master Thomas…you're lucky to have chosen a nice girl like Cecile. Sometimes…even the smartest person isn't the choosiest when it comes to a life partner."

"What do you mean?" asked Hugo.

"It means her ex cheated on her a lot," supplied Caesar.

Apple smacked him in the head with a hardcover book. "That's enough out of you!!!"

"OWWW!!!!!"

"But he sent you a letter," said Thomas timidly. "Perhaps he…wants to apologize?"

Apple scoffed. "Very doubtful. It was over ten years ago that we were married. Besides, 'sorry' isn't in his vocabulary."

"What are you gonna do with the letter?" asked Hugo.

Apple looked at it for several long moments before she tucked it in an inner pocket of her coat. "I'll think about it later."

"So, Master Thomas," said Caesar, still rubbing his sore head. "How many people are part of the ceremony?"

"Um…I'm not a very selective person. I chose Hugo to be my best man but I didn't know who to choose for groomsmen. Sebastian just went and chose a few people to balance it out. Cecile chose three bridesmaids and a maid of honor."

"Really now? Who'd they choose?"

"Well, Alanis is the maid of honor. Emily, Aila, and Kathy are the bridesmaids. Cecile had a few problems with some of the other girls when they arrived since they hadn't been selected. And for my groomsmen…" Thomas drank the rest of his juice before he answered. "Sebastian chose Fred, Bazba, and…Hallec."

Everyone stared at him stunned. Thomas merely shrugged. "They were amongst the first arrivals, and they were the first to say yes."

Hugo ran a hand through his hair. "This'll certainly be an interesting wedding…"

---

"Lady Chris, might I ask who will be accompanying you to tomorrow's ceremony?"

"Percival," she responded without really thinking about it. She realized her error and quickly turned around, but Arthur had already dashed off.

_That'd better not make headlines._ She brushed it off and continued to walk around. It really did seem like the gatherings during the war. Although the atmosphere was a lot more cheerful.

Something caught her eye, though. She saw someone familiar sitting at the outdoor restaurant Mamie was still happily managing. But it couldn't be. This person was wearing regular clothes.

She hurried over and got a closer look. When she saw who it was, she couldn't hide her gasp of shock. "Ayame?!"

Ayame looked up at her. "Oh. Lady Chris."

"I…" Yes, Ayame was out of her ninja gear and her appearance simple. It was very surprising, almost as surprising as her being there. "H-H-How are you?"

"…All right," she said simply.

This reminded Chris of their very awkward exchange in the bathhouse once. Feeling a little nervous, she tried to continue. "So, what brings you here? I didn't expect you to show up for the wedding."

Ayame stared at her in silence. Flustered, Chris tried to recover herself. "N-Not to insult you or anything. But I didn't think that you—"

"Here." Chris nearly jumped out of her skin at Watari's sudden appearance. Her jaw dropped as he placed a cup of tea in front of Ayame and took a seat opposite her. He too was in simple clothing.

"Thanks." Ayame started drinking her tea.

"Um…you two are on better terms now?"

"...We're married," said Ayame.

"M-MARRIED?!?!?!" Chris shrieked, startling a few people nearby. "The two of you?! Married?!?!"

"Correct," said Watari.

"B-B-But she tried to kill you!!!!" Chris pointed to Ayame.

Watari shrugged.

Chris had no way to respond to this and she knew they probably wouldn't provide details. "I-I'll leave you two alone."

Neither responded to her and she quickly took her leave. Chris reached into her pocket and pulled out a few coins. "I wonder if Kidd's here…"

---

"I tell ya, business is booming!!!!" announced Kidd, standing in front of the water fountain. "If there's ANYTHING you need done, Kidd can do it!!"

He was pretty much ignored. So instead he went through his suggestions bag for a potential job. "'Find out Lady Chris's measurements'. Sorry people, but even I know my limitations!!!"

As he went through his bag, he heard something. It was quite odd, though; it sounded like it was far away and yet…above his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Very slowly, he raised his head in time to see something fall on him hard from the sky. It left him stunned for several moments, but then he recovered and tried to get up. But he couldn't.

"Owwww!!!" came the cry from atop him. Whatever was on top of him began to struggle in a way that hurt him even more. "Ow ow ow ow ow!!!!!"

"Ah, Viki." A voice that suspiciously sounded like Jeane came from nearby. "Just in time for the wedding, I see."

"Huh? Wedding?" Finally, the weight was gone and Kidd was able to sit up. "What wedding?!"

"Master Thomas is getting married. Didn't you get an invitation?"

"Master Thomas?!" Viki looked around frantically, her wide eyes even wider than usual. "I-I'm at Budehuc?!?!"

Jeane laughed softly and helped her stand up. "Let's go have some tea."

"Huh? You want me to teleport you somewhere?"

They left for Jeane's shop, leaving Kidd as though he hadn't been Viki's landing pad. Disgruntled, he got to his feet and sat on the edge of the fountain. "I look for cases and I find a head case…"

"Hey." Kidd jumped straight up and turned around. To his shock he saw the Younger Viki standing there. "Where'd she go?"

"T-That way." He pointed in the direction of Jeane's shop with a shaking finger.

"Thanks." Younger Viki headed in that direction.

Kidd watched her go for several moments before digging into his bag again. "I'll just pretend that didn't happen…"

"Excuse me." Kidd was startled yet again by the appearance of another lady. He turned to see Lady Chris. My, was he popular today!!

But he was panicking. "I-I-I swear Lady Chris, I don't know who sent that request—"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh-um…" he quickly recovered himself and started laughing. "Absolutely nothing at all!!! So what can I do for you?"

"I'll pay you 1,000 potch if you find something out for me."

Kidd immediately jumped on this opportunity. "Just give me the word and I'll do it!!!!!"

---

"Could you explain why we are here?"

Edge sighed heavily, feeling a little annoyed by the cheerful atmosphere. "Because Viktor insisted I take some time off. And he also insisted I take you with me."

"He's only shoving me off on you," grumbled the Star Dragon Sword. "Stupid bastard acts like he's a supreme being all on his own. Yet if he hadn't had MY help—"

"I understand." The last thing he wanted was to hear another of the Star Dragon Sword's tangents about Viktor. Although he idolized the man, Edge was feeling a bit miffed at him at the moment.

"_C'mon, how often do weddings happen?! Especially one this big?! Weddings are fun, go have some fun!!!"_

"_If weddings are so much fun, why don't you go in my place?"_

"_Because…because I didn't participate in that war!!! It would be quite awkward if _I _showed up when I did nothing for them!!!"_

"_You're a hero of the Gate Rune Wars, the Dunan Unification War, and the Higheast Rebellion. I don't think they'll care."_

"_Just go and have fun!!!!! Shack up with a pretty girl, too!!!!"_

Edge sighed heavily. Well, he was there so he might as well stay. Just as long as Nadir didn't try to force a play on him. He still shuddered whenever he thought of how he was forced to play Romeo opposite of Augustine in "Romeo and Juliet". It'd predictably been a disaster and somehow all his fault, despite the fact that Augustine couldn't act his way out of a paper bag.

"_Ooooh...Romeo darling!!!! Why... why have you come here!?!?"_

"_I jumped over the fence."_

Shaking his head, he started up towards Budehuc. He couldn't pace in front of the mansion or he'd draw attention to himself. Hmm, perhaps the basement…

As he passed the inn, a familiar sound of an accordion floated in the breeze, causing him to freeze in his tracks. Slowly, he turned towards the entrance, Viktor's rare words of wisdom echoing in his head.

"_If anything…by any means, avoid the Narcissists."_

"See? I told you this splendid castle was here!!!"

"I did not doubt you for a second!! But what a location!! And the walk!! Toran Castle was at least on the water so that you may access it by boat!!!"

"Sir Milich…do you not like this adventure?"

"Oh, never you mind!! I believe age has finally caught up with an old man such as myself!!!!"

"No!!!!"

"Perish the thought!!!!"

"Even now, you are the embodiment of youth and beauty!!!"

"All of you are so kind to an old fellow like me!!! I am proud to call each of you my friends!!!"

The accordion music that appeared from out of nowhere was now very loud. Everyone in the area, including the dogs on guard, stared in silence at the arrival of Augustine Nabor and his entourage consisting of Milich Oppenheimer, Simone Verdricci, and Vincent de Boule. Truth be told, Augustine's companions should have been considered old men, particularly Milich who would be pushing 60, and yet none of them looked a day over 40.

"Oh dead God," muttered the Star Dragon Sword.

"Friends of yours?" asked Edge.

"Hardly. What you see here are the most worthless recruitments to an army I've ever seen in my entire life. Well…all right, not as worthless as Esmeralda during the Gate Rune Wars, but—"

"What unique guards!!!" Vincent started gushing over the dogs crowded at the entrance. "How adorable!!! How ingenious!!! How absolutely…" Vincent trailed off dramatically before shooting to his feet. "I've got it!!!! The inspiration I've desired for so long!!! As my gift to the bridegroom, I shall host a brand new Male Beauty Contest!!!!!!!!"

His fellow Narcissists cheered, crowding around him.

"Brilliant!!!!!"

"What fun!!!!!"

"A celebration of male beauty!!!!!!"

"Let's go." Someone quickly brushed past Edge. A white dragon followed suit, though he stepped out of its way.

"C'mon, they look like interesting people!!!" whined Sharon.

"They aren't interesting. They're incredibly annoying," said Futch. "Trust me; I've been in three wars with them."

Sharon scoffed. "Just because _you_ couldn't find a date for the wedding and Mom made you be mine doesn't mean you can take it out on me!!!!"

"I'm _not_ your date. You disappeared without telling your mother. I'm only keeping an eye on you long enough to drag you back home when this is over."

"Ugh, you're no fun!!!!"

"I feel like getting drunk," said Edge, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. "What about you?"

"After watching this, definitely. I'll even pay for my own drinks."

"…How do you intend to do that?"

"Quite smart-assing me or I'll tell Nadir you're available for another play."

"…I should've left you with Viktor…"

---

"If you don't shut up, I'll leave your drunken ass out here to sleep!!!" fumed Ace as he literally dragged Joker's extremely drunk ass towards the inn. Joker seemed intent on singing Harmonia's National Anthem, albeit in drunken slurs.

Though alcohol was currently flowing through his bloodstream, he'd sobered up enough when he drew the shortest lot amongst the mercenaries as to who would put Joker to bed. And he knew better than to argue, particularly against Queen who was still sour over her spat with Elaine.

It all went to hell when they noticed Elaine wasn't in her normal slutty outfit.

"_What the—are you pregnant AGAIN?!?!?!"_

"_It took you this long to notice? But since I'm in my sixth month, that's extraordinarily flattering."_

This news only made Ace want to get even drunker, but thanks to his already tanked teammates it wasn't going to happen.

He kicked open the inn door and shoved Joker at a random maid. "Here's 2,000 potch, do whatever you want with him." He emptied his pockets into her hand and stormed out of there. Once he left he allowed himself an exhausted sigh. "All right, back to—"

"Don't you like it, Mom?"

"Um…this is an all right place."

"But I spent so long here!! And I was able to do so many modifications to Gadget Z!!!!"

"All right, I understand."

Ace couldn't help but hear the commotion. Since he didn't have anything else to do, he went to investigate it. He saw Gadget Z first, since he was a good 10 feet taller than the last time he saw him. But standing on either side of Gadget Z were two young women; one he recognized as Belle but the other…

His jaw dropped. He quickly rushed over to the trio. "Hey—MEG?!?!?!"

It was indeed Meg. She seemed startled by his appearance. "Oh, hello. And who might you be?"

"We fought in the Dunan Army during the Dunan Unification War!!! I was one of Gilbert's mercenaries!!!!!"

"Hmm…" Meg gave this some thought and looked Ace over. "You seem kinda familiar. Oh wait, didn't you do that one thing?"

"'One thing'?!"

"Yeah, it was that—"

"_Mom_." Belle gave Meg's arm a tug. "Let's get going. I wanna find Cecile and asked why I'M not party of the ceremony when Hugo's the best man!!!!" her eyes filled with tears.

Ace looked between then and then up at Gadget Z, who oddly wasn't making any sarcastic quirks. He slapped a hand against his forehead. "Aw, now I get it!!! I don't know why I didn't make the connection before!!!! I didn't know you guys were sisters, or something!!!!!"

"Sisters?! Are you drunk?!?!" snapped Belle. "She's my MOM!!!!!"

Meg laughed and ruffled Belle's hair. "He probably calls it like he sees it." Meg smiled. "Why don't we go get a drink?"

"Mom, he's already drunk—"

"That sounds good," cut in Ace, laughing a little.

"Good. Belle dear, go run along with Gadget Z."

"Fine," Belle grumbled. "But if you leave Budehuc without me I'll never forgive you."

Ace was starting to feel a little better about this endeavor.

---

A commotion on the second floor caught Hugo's eye. He'd found out that Sergeant Joe had arrived earlier with his whole family and nobody had told him. He hoped Sarge wouldn't be too pissed.

But now the commotion up where Arthur usually posts his daily (or hourly) bulletin got his attention. He noticed there seemed to be a number of women there, particularly a mixture from the Grasslands

"What's going on?" he asked when he got close enough.

"Look!!" a girl pointed to the front page headline.

_**A Knight in Love!!!!!**_

_For Knight and Grasslander alike, nothing seemed to matter to Zexan Knight Captain Chris Lightfellow, 25, other than her duty to her country. No one can rival her in leadership (except of course the Flame Champion) or workmanship._

_But now…now!!!!! Now it appears our great invincible Silver Maiden indeed has a human heart. For despite all speculation on the contrary, Lady Chris has indeed shown up for the much anticipated wedding of the year…with a date._

_None other than the Swordsman of Gale Percival Fraulein, 29, one of her own former knights!! Ah, the romance!!! The scandal!!! This is nothing but the truth by this reporter, who heard it from her own lips as she said his name as though it were a loving sigh!!!!_

_Eyewitness reports have further stated that Lady Chris and Sir Percival danced for over three hours the previous night at Iksay's annual Harvest Festival. Are we foreseeing another wedding on the horizon?!?!_

That's all that was in the article. But it left Hugo with a bit of a headache.

"So she's seeing one of her knights," said a Chisha girl in a bored tone. "Why does this merit the front page?"

"True," said an Alma Kinan girl. "How ordinary for her to date one of her own people. It would be more scandalous—and interesting—if she chose a Grasslander. Particularly one from Karaya."

"Ah, but it _is _surprising for someone so smart to choose such a flirt to be her mate!!" said another.

Hugo decided he didn't want to join this conversation and left to find Sarge. The last thing he wanted was to bring gossip onto himself.

---

"A-CHOO!!!!!"

Chris wiped her nose and focused on the paper in front of her. She was seated amongst the thousands of tables set up for the wedding feast. Kidd had come back to her with a disheveled appearance, but he had a good report.

"_I couldn't get full details, but it appears last year Ayame had a change of heart. During one of her duels with Watari she overpowered him but couldn't bring herself to make the finishing blow. I guess they realized they loved each other and she told her group she'd killed him. Then she retired and now they're living from place to place as inconspicuously as possible. I almost got more, but then Ayame caught me and I barely escaped with my life."_

But this was enough for Chris.

_The wedding's tomorrow. _She folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket. _Maybe I'll feel better once it's over…_

"Here." a torn newspaper article was placed in front of her. All she had to do was read the headline 'A Knight in Love' and she quickly tore the article into many pieces.

"How…many people saw this?" she asked quietly.

Nash shrugged good-naturedly. "Dunno. But it worked up a lot of gossip at the castle."

"Dear Goddess…" Chris hid her face in her hands.

"Come now. You're always part of the gossip!!! This shouldn't be any different!!!"

"…"

"Well, perhaps with this wedding not too many people will pay attention to you. After all, bridges tend to hog the spotlight."

"I can only hope so…"

"On that note…" an evil grin spread across Nash's face and he leaned across the table. "Will you be wearing that lovely dress tomorrow? If you do, then sadly you _will_ outshine the bride."

Chris glared at him.

A hand clamped down hard on Nash's shoulder. Chris nearly jumped out of her seat, having not seen or heard anyone approach.

"Nash. You aren't hitting on this poor girl in the presence of your _wife_, are you?"

Chris stared at her. She recognized her from Iksay, though she looked much younger than she'd expected. Too young, in fact.

Nash's face had turned pale and he forced a smile. "O-Of course not, Sierra!! Why would I need to hit on anyone when I have YOU? (Old hag…)"

Sierra squeezed his shoulder tighter, causing him to wince. "I heard that."

"Ow-ow—all right, I'm sorry!!!"

Chris stood up from her chair and walked over to Sierra. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound rude, but are you really his wife? You look like a teenager."

Blood red eyes turned towards her and Chris felt a chill. Something was definitely strange about this girl.

"Your words flatter me," she said politely. "But I am much older than I appear."

"Much much MUCH older," grumbled Nash.

Sierra laughed coldly and punched Nash hard in the arm. "What was that, darling?"

"OWWWW!!!! Shit, don't hit me!!!!!"

Chris had never seen Nash like this before. It was…too funny.

"I think it's time I put him to bed," said Sierra, pulling Nash to his feet with surprising strength. She bowed to Chris. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Sierra Mikain."

"Latkje," added Nash.

"Yes, that too. And your name?"

"Chris Lightfellow."

Sierra's eyes darkened. "Ah, so you're the poor lady my husband terrorized in her room. I apologize for that."

"I-It was no problem. I had the situation under control."

"I'm sure you did. If you'll excuse us…" With that, Sierra dragged Nash off, Nash whimpering behind her.

Chris ran a hand through her hair. "I think I'll go to bed too…"

"Lady Chris!!" Percival quickly ran over to her. His grin was lop-sided and his cheeks flushed, a sure sign he was possibly drunk. But his words were clear enough. "Louis told me about some newspaper article—"

"Never mind, it's gone," interrupted Chris. "I'm going to bed. Are you going to drink some more?"

Percival waved a hand. "Nah, I'll go to bed too. Let me escort you."

"…All right." It would look very suspicious to those who read the article, but Chris decided it was innocent enough. Percival had escorted many girls in the past; why should she be no different?

Yet somehow, being lumped into the same category as those nameless girls made Chris feel a little uneasy. It made her wonder if she was any different than them.

_Stop that now!! It's no concern of yours. Just focus on getting through tomorrow and have as much fun as you can. After tomorrow you head back to work._

And an empty house. But she quickly pushed that from her mind.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That's…strange," said Nei.

"What's wrong?" asked Shabon.

"I…" Nei frowned a bit at her reflection. "It's my dress. It's too tight."

"Did the seamstress do it wrong?"

"No. It fit me well enough a few weeks ago. Now…" The fabric had nearly torn when she'd pulled it on, whereas before it had slid on with relative ease. She huffed and plucked at her skirt. "Maybe I'm putting on weight. Most of my other outfits are the same."

"Maybe you're pregnant," said Estella off-handedly from her seat.

Nei froze. Shabon quickly turned to glare at Estella. "Stop telling lies!!!"

"It's not a lie, just speculation. After all, it's been going around a lot lately. Elaine's pregnant, so are Iku, and Sanae. I'd say that Peggy's pregnant too, but she's already big—"

"I thought Lizards lay eggs?" asked Emily.

"…They do," said Toppo.

Shabon turned back to Nei, who was looking at her reflection. "Don't worry, Nei!!! I'm sure there's an explanation for this!! Although, a cute baby isn't a bad thing!!!"

"I'm…gonna go see Dr. Tuta." Nei quickly ran from the room.

"You think she's really pregnant?" asked Emily.

"Maybe Marscal Godwin put a curse on her," said Estella. "He's one notorious racist."

"…He's dead," said Toppo quietly.

"Huh. Maybe his ghost is haunting her!!!!"

"…"

---

_**Curious Bedfellows!!!**_

_As this paper has previously reported, Lady Chris Lightfellow, 25, had confirmed her escort to today's wedding would be Sir Percival Fraulein, 29. And recent developments as early as last night have confirmed the couple is quite…close._

_Eyewitness reports claim Sir Percival escorted Lady Chris to her chamber last night. The Silver Maiden looked quite displeased and Sir Percival appeared to be consoling her discreetly. The aftermath of a lover's spat?_

_But indeed, the former knight did escort his former boss to bed in a gentlemanly manner…or so it seemed!!! Not a hair was seen of Sir Percival after this!!! What happened behind those closed doors last night?!?! This newspaper will keep you up to date on the latest developments surrounding this story._

_P.S.—Many congratulations to Master Thomas and Cecile for their wedding today!! This newspaper wishes you the brightest and happiest life as husband and wife!!!!_

Borus stared blankly at the bulletin, at a loss for words. His fellow knights began gathering around him, taking in the article.

"You lucky bastard!!!" roared Leo, socking Percival in the arm.

"'What happened behind those closed doors last night?!?!'," read Percival in a monotone voice, rubbing his sore arm. "Where the hell was _I _when this happened?"

"Percival," said Salome in a cold, dangerous voice. "How much of this article is true?"

"Well…not that's it's any of your business—" began Percival.

Salome sent him a death glare.

"N-None of it!!" he cried, suddenly a little nervous. "Goddess I WISH it did happen!!!! But I swear I went straight to bed once I saw her to her room!!!!"

Salome was silent for several long moments. Then he tore the bulletin from the wall and tore it to shreds. "This is not to be repeated and Lady Chris is NOT to get wind of this. Understood?"

"Yessir," said the knights.

"HEY!!!!" Arthur ran over to them. "How dare you—"

But the murderous glares from several Zexan knights were enough to shut him up. "Er—I have a play to practice—" He ran for his life.

"I suggest we go and get ready for the wedding," said Salome loudly. He stormed off.

Borus just stared at the now blank wall, even after everyone else departed.

---

"Congratulations, you're pregnant!!!" said Tuta cheerfully.

Nei knotted her hands in her lap. "I see…"

---

Hugo felt like banging his head into the wall. The wedding was just three hours away and all he could think of saying for his speech was "best wishes". And somehow Lucia managed to find a suitable outfit for him, all the while grumbling about his lack of date. Or _any_ girlfriends, for that matter.

"Can't you help me with this?!" he growled impatiently.

Sergeant Joe rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hugo, this isn't that big of a deal. Fighting off sieges, preventing a food shortage…that's a big deal!!!"

"Augh, but I can do THOSE just fine!! Every time I think of something to say, it turns into an ego trip!!!!"

"Well, you DID lead all of Grassland, Zexan, and various forces from the Outlands, Tinto, and Harmonia. That's a lot to be proud of."

"Yeah, and MY best man can save it for MY marriage!!!!"

"Hugo—"

"Still as lively as ever, I see."

Hugo's mood quickly brightened when he saw who walked through the door. "Sana!!!" he ran over and gave her a hug. "You came for the wedding?"

"Well, I had very little to do with the Second Fire Bringer—" she began.

"Nonsense, you unsealed the True Fire Rune and allowed me to become the new Flame Champion!!! I think that's a lot, don't you think Sgt. Joe?"

"Of course," said Sgt. Joe.

Sana laughed a little. "All right, I'll take your word for it. But my true purpose here is to give blessing upon the marriage as head of the Chisha Clan. I understand the other Grassland tribes will be doing the same?"

"Yeah, that's the easy part for me," said Hugo miserably. "The blessing's a tradition. But the best man's speech…I'm completely stuck!!!!"

Sana looked confused. "But Hugo, you always gave uplifting speeches during the war."

"That's a little…different. When I speak like that I'm in a high; either tense with anticipation before a battle or full of adrenaline afterwards. It's easy for me to encourage others when I'm like that."

"Hmm…" Sana thought about it for a moment. "Then…why not treat the situation as though you're on this high?"

Hugo thought about it for a moment and he smiled. "That's a good idea!!! Thanks, Sana!!!" He ran back to his table.

"That was very good, Chief Sana," praised Sgt. Joe. "I wished I'd thought of that earlier."

"No, I just made that up," said Sana cheerfully.

---

"I still can't believe it!!"

Chris looked up from her dress. She tucked it away once more and peaked out into the hallway. A smile came to her lips at what she saw.

"Swordsman of Gale Elliot!!! How could you just turn down Nadir like that?!" cried Melville, thumping a hand on his chest. "The Saint Loa Knights stick together!!! Silver Maiden Alanis and I agreed to do it!!!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry," stuttered Elliot, wringing his hands unable to look at them. "B-B-But I panicked!!! He just appeared out of nowhere, and—anyways, I'm t-terrible at acting!!!!"

"No, you aren't!!" said Alanis, shaking her head. "You just need to loosen up a little bit!!!"

"I-It doesn't matter, anyhow. Arthur's—"

Melville sighed heavily. "Alanis is not only participating in the play, she's also Cecile's maid of honor. The pressure isn't as hard on you, Elliot!! You shouldn't be so afraid!!"

Elliot looked a little miffed. "I'm not afraid!! I just don't like acting!! Besides, _I _wasn't the one ready to pee my pants when asking Alanis—"

Melville slapped his hands over his mouth. "Sh-shut up!!!!"

Alanis's face relaxed and she burst into laughter. The tension seemed to have eased up over the trio. Soon they were all laughing.

"Hey, let's go for it before we all get ready!!!" said Alanis.

"Yeah!!!" said Melville excitedly.

"Um, I dunno—" said Elliot.

"Please do it," said Alanis. "As an apology for skipping out on the play."

"A-All right."

The three of them struck poses, though Melville and Alanis had a lot more enthusiasm.

"I am Melville, the Swordsman of Rage of the Saint Loa Knights!!!!!"

"I am Alanis, the Silver Maiden of the Saint Loa Knights!!!!!"

"I-I-I—"

"Dammit Elliot, how can you be shy about this?!?! We're not twelve anymore!!!!"

"Y-Yeah, but we're teenagers!!! I don't know many other teenagers who—"

"Well unlike most teenagers, we fought in the Second Fire Bringer War!!! So if we want to act as the Saint Loa Knights we can!!!!"

"A-A-All right!! I am Elliot, the Swordsman of Gale of the Saint Loa Knights!!!!"

"Together, we are the SAINT LOA KNIGHTS!!!!!!!" several people stopped to watch this spectacle.

Chris laughed to herself. Even as teenagers the trio was absolutely adorable.

"Elliot, you need to loosen up more!!!"

"Well…as the Swordsman of Gale, _I _end up with the Silver Maiden by default!!!!"

On second thought…

"Hey, Chris!!" Chris ducked back into the room and came face-to-face with Lilly. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"I will be momentarily," Chris went back to her dress.

"Ooh, let me see!!" Lilly practically elbowed her aside and pulled it out. "Wow, what soft material!!! You certainly have good taste!!!"

"I didn't buy it, my housekeeper did." Chris held out her hand for the dress.

But Lilly was still gushing over it. "I'm almost glad it isn't silver; that'd be a little cliché. Hmm…but this shade of blue's a little off. I don't think it goes well with your eyes."

Chris merely shrugged and took the dress back herself. "I like it."

"You wanna see my dress?!?!" A bright pink dress with a lot of bows and frills was shoved underneath Chris's nose. "Some of the best material from Tinto!!!!"

"That's…nice." Chris hung up her own dress. After trying on her three dresses repeatedly at Brass Castle, she settled for the sky blue one. The material was soft but apart from a few lines of sequins on the skirt and top it was plain; just the way she wanted it. The only thing that made her uneasy was the scoop neck that would show off a bit of cleavage and simple straps on the shoulders to keep the dress in place. If _any_ man did not keep his eyes on her face she would be very upset.

"Cecile, are you done yet?!" yelled Kathy, looking at her own bridesmaid gown in the mirror.

"In a second!!!!" came the confident reply from behind the curtain.

Chris let out a short sigh and sat down in front of a vanity. She'd come to this room to get changed in peace, but it'd somehow turned into the unofficial dressing from for the women. Too many of them were cramped in there, along with about fifty mirrors.

"I hate dresses!!" complained Emily, making a face at her reflection.

"If it bothers you so much, how about _I_ take over your duties as bridesmaid?" asked Belle eagerly.

Emily glared at her. "No thanks. I'm doing this for Cecile. She said I only have to wear this…thing through the ceremony. I can put up with this for a few hours. Not all day though…"

Belle's shoulders drooped. "I still don't get it…"

"Belle, come and let me do your hair," called Meg from one of the mirrors.

"Whew…" Iku took a seat, nursing a hand to her large stomach. "This is too much work…"

"How far are you along?" asked Sanae as she examined herself in a mirror. Though she obviously wasn't as along as Iku she was very pregnant as well."

"Just another three months." Iku smiled brightly. "Franz is hoping for a boy this time, but I'm certain it's a girl. He really wants a son—not that Nika disappointed him or anything. I still have to thank the castle staff for watching her while I get ready."

"This is my first child. Even though I feel fine, my husband will not stop worrying over me. I almost didn't come because he didn't want us to travel. And my parents…I appreciate their concerns, but I don't feel they needed to follow us all the way here. They're not as young as they use to be—"

"Freed and Yoshino are here?!" asked Meg.

"Um…yes." Sanae shrugged. "They're downstairs…or standing outside this room."

"♪I'm fin-nished!!!!!♪" everyone quieted and Chris turned in her seat as the curtain was whisked aside. It was a beautiful wedding dress, albeit a little larger than life. It was white and frilly, but it oddly suited her. It had a scoop neck like Chris's but hers was a little more modest. She had giant sleeves that nearly touched the floor and covered her hands over her knuckles. The skirt was gigantic, extending out on all sides of Cecile so that when she walked it was like she was gliding.

"Oh, Cecile!!" Alanis had entered the room earlier and rushed to her friend's side. "You look beautiful!!!! Where did you get this dress?"

"A family heirloom!!" said Cecile proudly. "My mother wore it and so did her mothers!!!"

"Ancestors," corrected Martha.

Cecile laughed. "Right. Eike found this a few days ago!! It was a relief; I don't sew and none of the Zexan wedding dresses I've seen fit me!!!"

"It's a good thing we just found it," said Martha, brushing out the skirt. "If we'd found this in our poverty days we probably would've sold it."

"No, you shouldn't sell a wedding dress!!!!" cried Iku. "It's bad luck!!!!"

"Really?" asked Cecile. "I didn't know that."

"Now for the hair." Martha pulled her to one of the vanities.

"Wow Martha, you're being really helpful!!!!!"

"You're marrying our castle lord. If you look anything but the best it'll reflect badly upon us."

"Maybe she's pleased about the 500 lottery tickets she sold yesterday," muttered Emily.

"Must be," said Kathy.

"Chris, let me do _your_ hair!!!" Lilly materialized behind Chris. "I did my own, doesn't it look good?" Lilly was wearing her hair down, but various portions were tied up in pink ribbons matching her frilly dress.

"Um—" said Chris.

But suddenly there was a tug of war for which of the girls wanted to style her hair. Even Cecile rushed over, wrapping a silver strand around her index finger before Martha dragged her back to her spot.

"_Excuse _me," said Chris finally after five minutes of arguing and hair-pulling…particularly _her_ hair. "But Lilly asked me first. She can do my hair if she wants."

Lilly smiled smugly and the other girls grumbled in disappointment before leaving them alone. "Thank you, Chris."

"Just don't do anything…crazy with my hair."

"Aww, what do you take me for?" But even with Lilly's assertions otherwise, she hadn't had a set idea what to do with Chris's hair. So Chris sat there as patiently as she could as her silver locks were tossed this way and that.

"So," said Chris, spitting hair out of her mouth. "Did you bring Reed and Samus with you?"

"Of course!!!!!" Lilly puffed out her chest. "They brought dates, though. Not to say that Reed's girlfriend is bad—she's quite nice—but Samus…urgh!!!!!" Lilly gripped strands of Chris's hair in a tight fist. "What-a-bitch!!!! You know what she called me when I told Samus to buy me a dress?! 'You were a lot less demanding while in Neclord's care!!!!' Who is SHE to talk to me that way?! She's thirty-five and not married!!!! And her clothes—she's a slut, or something!!!!!"

"…Maybe I should've let someone else do my hair," mumbled Chris with some dismay. She glanced through the mirror at what was being done to Cecile's hair. Little buns were being tied on the back of her head and yellow flowers were woven into the buns. Cecile seemed to have an even harder time sitting still, often getting swats from Martha.

"I heard something." Lilly's now calm voice drew Chris back. "That you asked one of your subordinates to be your date."

"I didn't ask him, _he_ asked me." Chris sighed heavily. "Doesn't anyone have anything better to talk about than my apparent love-life?"

"You're still better off than me. I ended up asking some idiot I go to school with at Crystal Valley." Lilly scoffed. "Now he thinks we're a couple, or something. He doesn't seem to realize if _I_ show up for a wedding without a date I'll look bad. That, and that bitch wouldn't shut up about it—"

"So where is he now?"

"Hell if I know. I was thinking about ditching him in a little while."

"That's…not very nice."

Lilly ignored her. "I just have to choose someone better. Hmm, why not from the wedding party? Hey Cecile!!!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Who's Thomas's best man?!"

"Hugo!!!" wailed Belle from across the room.

Lilly gave it some thought before nodding. "All right, that works. And he can't complain since it's the Flame Champion."

"Maybe you should ask—" began Chris.

"What, is Hugo gonna say no? I bet 500 Potch the poor boy doesn't have a date of his own!!!"

"I WANNA BE HIS DATE!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Belle.

_I feel sorry for Hugo,_ thought Chris. "Are you done, Lilly?"

"Just give me a second!!"

Twenty minutes later, Lilly had Chris's hair styled. Chris for her part was impressed. Lilly had tied up her hair in a bun, with several strands hanging down. It looked all right.

"And now the makeup!!!" Lilly yanked out a makeup kit.

Chris held up her hands feebly. "Um, that's not necessary—"

"Chris, you HAVE to look your best!!!! Just as _I_ represent Tinto, YOU represent Zexan!!!!"

"Um—"

Despite Chris's best efforts, Lilly put makeup on her and shoved her in front of the mirror. She was positively stunned by what she saw. She hardly wore dresses and _never_ wore much makeup, but now…she looked very feminine. Thankfully Lilly had chosen colors that suited her; light pink lipstick, dark violet eye shadow, and a small touch of blush.

"Lady, Chris, you're soooooooooooo beautiful!!!!!" gushed Cecile, rushing to her side although incomplete herself. "I'm so jealous!!! You're gonna steal my thunder from me!!!!"

"Er—I—" said Chris.

"We'll leave first so that doesn't happen," said Lilly, shrugging into her dress.

Chris was still in a state of disbelief. She was unused to seeing herself like this. She couldn't remember the last time her subordinates saw her in a dress. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

Before she could give it anymore thought, Lilly hooked an arm through hers. "Okay, we're all set!!!! Let's get going!!!!"

"But—" Despite her power as the leader of the Zexan Knights, Chris couldn't pull free of Lilly's grip as she was pulled from the power. They ran almost headlong into a random Zexan guard, who froze the minute he saw her. Chris ducked her head. "Lilly—"

"Let's find where our dates are!!!" declared Lilly, dragging her down the hall towards the stairs. Chris didn't know what was more embarrassing, her outfit or being dragged like this.

But as they near the stairwell, Lilly's paced slowed down and she let go of Chris's arm, but not her hand. Chris tried to keep herself calm and ignore the stares she received as they reached the top of the stairs.

Lilly made a dramatic pause there, as though to show herself off. And since she didn't let Chris go, Chris had no choice but to stand there as well. Her eyes quickly scanned over the area. Everyone was looking at her with a mixture of shock and admiration. It was very embarrassing.

"Hey!!!!" Lilly suddenly yelled. She took off down the stairs, leaving Chris standing there alone for a few moments with everyone still staring at her. Sighing to herself, she walked down the stairs after Lilly, being very careful not to step on her skirt.

When she reached the first floor, she saw Lilly yelling at a woman dressed very…loosely. Both Samus and Reed were also standing there, looking at a complete loss at what to do.

"So where is your little…boytoy?" asked the woman snidely. "Poor little thing's been wandering around here like a lost puppy."

"Don't butt into my business!!!!" snapped Lilly. "And why are you still here?! I thought I told you to leave immediately!!!!!"

The other woman huffed and gave a toss of her long black hair. "Quite a hypocrite, aren't you? You tell me to stay out of your business and yet you insist in butting in on _our_ relationship!!!!"

"It's demeaning that one of my bodyguards is dating such a…"

"Such a what, Lilly?"

"Don't speak my name so casually!!!!"

"Lady Chris!!!!" cried Samus suddenly. He grabbed the woman's hand and ran over to Chris. "It's been such a long time!!!"

"Yes…it has," said Chris.

"Here, let me introduce you—"

"So you're Chris Lightfellow of Zexan," said the woman. She reached over and shook Chris's hand. "I'm Rina. I was born in the Grasslands along with my sister, but I've mostly lived in Dunan. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Chris was inwardly amazed. The older woman still looked very youthful and quite comfortable with herself to wear such a short dress.

"Chris, you're not helping the situation!!!" snapped Lilly.

"Oh, why don't you go away and find that poor boy you dragged here?" said Rina cheerfully.

Lilly started seething and Chris was afraid she would start yelling. Both Samus and Reed seemed afraid of this too and quietly braced themselves.

Chris felt a presence behind her. "Ah, so this is where you are, Milday."

She quickly turned to see Percival, who was dressed in traditional formal Zexan clothes. His eyes swept over her appreciatively. "My. You look absolutely amazing."

"…Thank you for your flattery," said Chris, ducking her head in case she blushed.

Percival laughed. "It's not flattery if I mean it." He held out a hand to her. "Shall we find our seats?"

Behind her, Lilly had progressed to screaming at Rina, who didn't seem at all fazed. "Yes." She accepted his hand. His smile brightened even more as they left the hall.

Outside, the reaction of seeing Zexan Captain Chris Lightfellow dressed like this was no different from inside. The sight of seeing so many stopping and staring at her got on her nerves. Was it so unusual to see her dressed like a woman?

_Well, if YOU can't remember the last time you wore a dress, chances are THEY can't either._

"Ho!!!" Chris stiffened as Nash rushed over them. "Oh my goodness!!!! What lovely lady is this?"

Percival let out a humorless laugh. "Don't speak so casually of Lady Chris, Nash!!!"

Nash laughed a little more sincerely. "But of course I knew it was Lady Chris!!! The silver hair, the shapely body—ow ow OW!!!!!!"

Sierra laughed sinisterly as she approached, twisting Nash's arm at a dangerous angle. "I'm _very_ sorry for my husband's harassment. I hope you can forgive him."

"Um…" Chris was a little more relieved to see Nash's missus, though she was amazed at her strength. "Thank you?"

"Oh, you're welcome." Sierra let Nash go. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry," said Nash meekly, nursing his arm. "Um…let's find our seats!!!"

Sierra smiled. "That's a good idea."

"Well," said Percival as they watched the couple go. "I never took Nash for a whipped man."

"Let's find our seats, too," said Chris.

Hundreds of people were crammed into the seats in the main area surrounding the fountain. Chris wasn't sure they would be able to find seats; for that matter, she wasn't sure which side they should sit on.

"Over here," said Percival, directing her to where the knights were sitting, on Cecile's side. They sat just two rows back from the front row. "I feel very lucky."

"How so?" Chris was feeling more and more awkward. She kept pulling the straps of her dress over her shoulders.

"Out of everyone here, I was able to successfully ask you for a date."

Chris shrugged. "I would've said yes to anyone."

"I…see." He sounded a little hurt. To Chris's surprise a knot of guilt formed in her stomach. She'd rejected men before, why should this be no different?

But then she realized her comment was rather rude. "…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

It was Percival's turn to shrug. "It's always good to be honest, Lady Chris. Nevertheless I'm very happy to be here with you today."

"Thank you." Chris focused her attention on their surroundings. She was incredibly shocked at the turnout; it appeared everyone involved in the Fire Bringer War and then some showed up for the wedding. She hadn't thought it was possible. Some looked beyond pleased, like the group of Narcissists sitting on Thomas's side, and some looked a little miffed, like Lilly (who didn't succeed in ditching her date).

A hush fell over the back rows, and Chris was certain the ceremony had started. But as she turned her body froze and her jaw slackened. Coming up the row from the back was Sasarai, flanked by Dios and various other Harmonian guards.

_Well, they DID mention Harmonians were on the property,_ she thought. But she was still stunned that they would show up. While many mirrored Chris's reaction to this, several girls were positively swooning over Sasarai. Sasarai for his part simply smiled slightly and took a seat near the front of the row on Thomas's side.

"Well," said Leo. "_Now_ I've seen everything."

"Those Bishops sure have a lot of time on their hands if they can attend a simple wedding," observed Borus.

"Wouldn't the same be said of us?" asked Louis good-naturedly.

Borus grumbled something under his breath. It was then that Chris noticed that Borus was sitting alone, while everyone else was sitting with their dates. There wasn't even an open seat for his date.

She didn't have time to ponder this. The last of the guests took their seats. Up at the front on the steps leading up to the mansion were Nei, Toppo, and Shabon. Nei for her past looked a little pale, but she forced a smile and the trio started playing a sweet melody.

From the top steps, Thomas came into view along with a priest. His eyes grew very wide when he saw the assembly, but he forced a smile as they came to a stop at the bottom.

From the back, the bridesmaids and groomsmen started to enter. Fred was at the front escorting Emily. He couldn't stop smiling and was waving at random people. Emily looked rather embarrassed and couldn't anyone in the eye.

Hallec and Aila were next. Hallec's getup could be considered traditional, but it didn't look any different from what he usually wore. He also looked like he had a bad case of stage fright. Some of the guests plugged their ears in case he started screaming. Aila could barely keep hold of his arm and their steps were out of synch, mostly because Hallec was taking such huge steps.

Then came Bazba and Kathy. It was hard to tell how Bazba took to the ceremony, but many female Lizards started fanning themselves as he passed. Kathy also had a hard time walking in synch with him, mostly because his swinging tail kept hitting her on her butt and legs.

After the bridesmaids and groomsmen reached the front, it was time for the maid of honor and best man to come forward. Both Hugo and Alanis seemed rather confident with themselves, despite the large turnout. Alanis looked beautiful in her long pink and orange dress and her auburn hair loose about her shoulders. Hugo wore common ceremonial robes as his main ones were reserved for his own wedding (whenever that was).

When they reached the front, the musicians began playing "The Wedding March". The priest motioned for everyone to stand. Everyone turned to the back of the aisle.

Cecile proceeded down the aisle alongside Sebastian, her bright smile evident even under her veil. Sebastian for his part looked extremely intimidated by the large audience, shrinking back slightly every few steps.

"I'm glad I refused this," muttered Salome under his breath.

The dress worked very well to give Cecile a gliding effect. Unfortunately that only worked to make Sebastian look ridiculous whenever got intimidated. Cecile didn't seem to mind, just smiling at everyone and waving to a few people.

Finally, they reached the front. Sebastian looked beyond relieved.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" asked the priest.

"I-I-I-I-I do!!" stuttered Sebastian. Laughter broke out over the audience. He quickly handed Cecile over to Thomas and ran to his seat.

The ceremony itself went relatively quickly. Thomas and Cecile recited their pledges and vows with a lot of enthusiasm, though Cecile was the more enthusiastic of the two. Thomas looked more and more at ease with having over 200 people staring at him. The ring exchange went on with only a few hitches; Cecile in her enthusiasm jammed the ring hard on Thomas's finger, causing him to yelp in pain and shake his hand out violently before he gently placed the ring on her finger.

Then one by one representatives from each of the Grasslands came up and blessed the wedding. Hugo was first, taking both Thomas and Cecile by the hand.

"On behalf of the Karayan clan, I offer blessing upon this union and pray to the spirits for a fulfilling future for you." He spoke calmly despite being somewhat nervous. Each of the other Grasslanders spoke similar words to Hugo. Both Thomas and Cecile accepted the blessings happily.

Before the priest could continue, Hallec stepped forward.

"By the Nameless Lands," he said loudly. "I give you…MY BLESSSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he picked Thomas up off the ground and crushed his body in a tight hug.

Everyone burst out laughing, including Cecile. After a few moments he abruptly dropped Thomas onto the ground and picked up Cecile, crushing her in an equally tight hug. She wasn't laughing afterwards, but it didn't seem to faze her overall.

Hallec turned to Hugo. "You too FLAME CHAMPION!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shit!!!" Hugo tried to run, but Hallec still picked him up.

Chris quickly sank in her seat, hiding just in case it was Hallec's idea to hug _every_ representative there. Luckily, he stopped after dropping Hugo on the ground.

The priest stood there stunned for several minutes, watching the couple collect themselves. He coughed discreetly and continued. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Thomas drew the veil back from Cecile's face and gave her a very timid kiss. But Cecile pulled him back for a very deep kiss.

Everyone all around cheered as the couple, now married, made out on the steps of Budehuc Castle.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the bride and groom (now husband and wife) collected themselves, the entire wedding party proceeded to move to the reception area for the feast. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending upon the person), Nadir intercepted the patrons and announced his wedding gift to Thomas and Cecile…a play. Naturally, everyone was a little reluctant to view his entertainment, but Nadir was a master of persuasion. Even the most level-headed member of the 108 Stars of Destiny found himself or herself walking towards the theatre for the play.

Except for Viki, who was clueless as usual.

At Nadir's insistence (and Sebastian's severe annoyance) the bar/theatre had been greatly renovated to accommodate a large audience. Even so, everyone crammed into their seats for the show, Thomas and Cecile front and center. Chris found herself several rows back, sandwiched between Percival and Salome. It was far from comfortable.

"Welcome, welcome!!!" cheered Nadir, clapping his hands together. He seemed rather excited. "How kind of all of you to attend my play!!"

Grumbling broke out over the audience.

"And now…Master Thomas. Lady Cecile. For your viewing pleasure I bring to you…_Burning Champions: The Second Fire Bringer War!!!_"

"Oh spirits," said Sgt. Joe.

The lights dimmed. Seated far off towards the edge of the stage was Gordon, nursing a glass of brandy. He didn't seem drunk, but then again that didn't seem like his first glass either.

"It was a time of desolation," he began slowly and dramatically. "Chaos and hate. Battle weary Zexan and Grasslander alike sought peace. But!!!" he shouted. "But, it was not to be."

The stage lit up. Melville stepped on and faced the audience. He stood there motionless for a moment before he struck a pose.

"I am noble Hugo, Karayan and future Flame Champion," he said dramatically. Hugo choked in the audience. "I am loyal to my brethren, but I prefer the open pastures of Grassland to the continuing battles between Ironheads."

He struck an angry pose. "But I am angry!! For what have _I _done to incur the wrath of the Zexans?! No…my village is gone!!! And Lulu…my best friend has been slain!!!!"

Gordon spoke again. "They sought peace, but outer forces interfered to disrupt the peace. The Lizard lizard…fallen. Zexan generals slain. Vengeance…to be had."

Alanis came onto stage. Chris felt a feeling of foreboding wash over her. She couldn't help but wince when the younger girl struck a pose.

"I am Chris Lightfellow," she announced. "Silver Maiden and leader of the Zexan Knights. My loyally first and foremost is to my men. But…" she raised her hands to her face. "I am conflicted. What is the right thing for me to do? Must I slaughter innocents?! No." she shook her head violently. "_We _did not ask for the fighting to continue. We did nothing wrong. Everything _had_ to be done for Zexan's sake."

Melville jabbed a finger at her. "You murderer!!!"

"Do not accuse when you know nothing of what you say!!" cried Alanis, squaring her shoulders.

Chris rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache come on.

"But there was more to the conflict than met the eye," said Gordon. "For while this was going on, Harmonia was laying siege to the Grasslands. Nobody knew what was going on. Not even!!!! It's own mercenaries…"

Arthur meekly came onto the stage, holding up a huge sign that said, "…". He came to stand between Melville and Alanis and held the sign high.

Duke and the mercenaries of the Fourteenth Unit burst into hysterical laughter. Not even Ace or Joker could hold back laughter. Geddoe said nothing, but looked extremely annoyed.

"Little did they all realize just how much they had in common," said Gordon.

"I will avenge my village!!!" roared Melville, drawing his customary knife.

"Do not make me fight you!!!" cried Alanis, but she drew her knife as well.

Arthur swung his sign for dramatic effect. But he swung it just a little too hard and smacked Melville in the face, sending him sprawling across the stage.

"OW!!!!" he growled, breaking character. "Watch where you're swinging that, you idiot!!!"

"Don't stick your fat head in my path!!!" snapped Arthur, no doubt still sore from losing his morning gossip column.

"It didn't say ANYTHING in the script about swinging that!!! You just need to stand there like a prop!!!"

"I'm not a prop!!! I'm a very talented journalist!!! I certainly have more talent than YOU!!!!"

"Um—" said Alanis helplessly.

Nadir prodded Gordon to continue. "They would soon all come together under the roof of Budehuc Castle as they came to aid the Flame Champion."

Melville and Arthur continued to argue in spite of the play continuing. Most of the audience was laughing, though Hugo and Geddoe looked less than pleased.

"_Please _do not fight!!!" Shabon ran from offstage and shoved herself between Melville and Arthur. "This is a time we must work together!!! We need to unite as one!!!"

Melville awkwardly brushed himself off, looking extremely embarrassed. "Master Thomas is right—"

"A _little girl_ is playing me," said Thomas disbelievingly.

"Maybe it signifies how much younger you were from everyone else," said Cecile.

Thomas stared at her incredulously. "I'm a year _older _than Hugo!!!!!"

Cecile laughed a little. "Well, I guess you're right."

"Master Thomas was right," said Gordon. "They _would_ need to unite. For in the distance their common enemy was not at rest. Holder of the True Wind Rune, hero of the Gate Rune War and Dunan Unification War…Luc would be a formidable enemy."

Nobody came onstage. The actors looked about themselves, clearly confused. The audience became confused as well.

Then, something fell from the ceiling and landed hard on the stage. Everyone was taken aback to see Landis standing there.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE," he snickered sinisterly.

All the actors began screaming and scrambled off the stage. Landis gleefully chased after them, laughing all the way.

Gordon watched this all quietly and drained his cup. "The End?"

---

Apple was glad to get away from the craziness. She'd rarely gone down to the stables, but the horses were certainly quieter than the patrons at the castle.

"All right, then," she said to herself, pushing her glasses up her nose. She took a seat on a square stack of clean hay and took a deep breath. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the letter she received just yesterday.

_It's not worth it,_ she told herself. _This is his first contact to you in years. Why dig up immature memories?_

She shook her head, looking down at the seal on the envelope. Before she could change her mind she broke the seal and pulled out the contents. It was a letter; three pages worth of a letter.

"Might as well now," she mumbled. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

---

To everyone's relief, the wedding party finally moved down to the reception area for the feasts. Mamie and her army of cooks were more than ready for the sheer numbers approaching them.

Everyone got settled to eat.

"So where will your honeymoon be?" asked Meg eagerly.

Thomas laughed meekly and rubbed his head. "Cecile said she wanted to visit Harmonia, but it's all a matter of our finances. We both agreed not to overspend the castle's budget on something like this."

"Maybe if we get Viki to teleport us there and we just spend some money for a safe trip home?" offered Cecile.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances at the likelihood of _that_ ever happening.

"So it's Harmonia?" asked Estella. Even though she wasn't sitting at the table, she couldn't help but overhear. "Hmm, lots of famous people live there."

"Yes," said Thomas. "Many of whom fought alongside us during the war."

"No, I'm talking about those nobody else knows about. Like royalty."

"Harmonia has a royal family?" asked Cecile. "I'd love to see them!!!"

"But they don't," said Ernie thoughtfully. "The government's run by priests and politics divided into two political parties: the Temple Faction and the People's Faction."

"…Perhaps," said Estella. "But I didn't mean Harmonian royalty."

"Well then…who _is _living in Harmonia?" asked Thomas.

"Oh…Jillia Blight."

At a nearby table, Watari spit up his drink.

"But Jillia Blight is dead," said Ernie. "Her husband executed her before he himself died eighteen years ago."

"Ah…but we don't know that," said Estella, now completely wrapped up in the idea.

"Yes, we do." Ernie's voice was now firmer. "Hundreds of Highlanders witnessed the execution themselves."

"And books." Everyone jumped with Eike's very quiet appearance. "Books on the Dunan Unification War…detail the deaths of every member of the Blight Royal Family." His small eyes narrowed. "Books don't lie."

"But everyone knows Jowy Blight is raising Wingers in Kooluk."

"Now I _know_ you're full of crap," said Ernie impatiently.

"Let's go meet the others," said Toppo quietly.

Estella laughed a little and the two went on their way.

"…Books don't lie," repeated Eike.

"I'm sure they don't," said Thomas, suddenly wishing for a stronger drink.

---

"Hey."

The table the Zexan Knights sat at was overcrowded, but everyone turned to see Martha standing there, holding out a basket that was full of potch.

"Is something the matter?" asked Salome.

"We're collecting money for the honeymoon," she said impatiently. "This castle just spent a fortune on it, but you Knights get paid very well, right? Fork some over. Please."

Everyone stared at her dumbstruck for several moments.

"…Where are you sending them?" asked Borus.

"That's _our _business," answered Martha. "But we'll be making a big enough announcement about it tomorrow. 'Till then, keep a lid on it and make a donation."

Even if they were Knights, no one dared cross Martha as they silently passed around the basket and throwing in a few bucks. Chris thought of the music box sitting on the gift table and pondered where exactly Thomas and Cecile were going for their honeymoon. She was especially surprised to see how much money was in fact in the basket. Wherever they were going, it was expensive.

_Ah well…_She opened her wallet and put half the cash in her wallet in the basket. No matter what amount was needed, they would certainly put it to good use.

Martha seemed satisfied with their contributions and took off for another table. She hit Futch in the shoulder with the basket and shook it under his nose.

"Well…they certainly want the best for their lord," said Leo finally.

"I hope they send them someplace nice!!" said Louis with forced cheer. But Chris could hear him mutter under his breath, "With the amount I just donated…"

"Hey Nei, weren't you gone for a whole month on your honeymoon?" interjected Percival. "Where'd you two go?"

Surprisingly, Nei was silent, plucking at the tablecloth. It was Roland who spoke. "…We went to Lukiae Ende Towayo."

"Didn't that village burn—" began Louis.

"I'm pregnant!!" Nei blurted out.

The entire table fell into an awkward and shocked silence.

"HO MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Shabon, throwing her arms around Nei. "A baby!!! That's great!!!!! Toppo!!!!!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Nei's pregnant!!!!!!!"

The Zexan table fell into greater scrutiny as many patrons ran over to give their congratulations.

---

"For the last time, _no_," snapped Bazba.

The other lizard sighed in defeat. "At least consider the offer? I mean, it's 200,000 per page!!"

"I said no!!! Do you want me to permanently silence you so that I _finally _get some peace?!"

The other lizard scampered off, giving Bazba his much-needed peace. Dupa sauntered over to him. "What's the problem, Bazba?"

Bazba felt uncomfortable and looked away. "Nothing you need to worry about, Lord Dupa."

"If I recall, that warrior and others like him have been bothering you for the past few months. If they are harassing you, I can order then to stop."

Bazba puffed out his chest indignantly. "I am a Lizard Clan warrior!! I believe I can handle such fools!!!"

"And yet you refuse to tell me _why_ they're bothering you," pointed out Dupa.

Bazba sighed heavily. "All right. I will if you swear never to breathe a word of this to anyone, Human or Lizard."

"You have my word," said Dupa. "Now, what's the problem?"

"It…" Bazba dropped his voice lower than a whisper. "Those fools…are part of a magazine."

"Magazine? We Lizards do not have many magazines, other than those for warriors and interior decorating."

"Yes, but…they don't represent _those_ type of magazines."

"…And whom do they represent?"

Bazba dropped his voice lower. "…_LizardGirl_."

"_LizardGirl_?!" shouted Dupa, startling the other Lizard. "A female magazine where male Lizards…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"_Yes!!!_" said Bazba desperately. "They want me to take my clothes off and do a spread for the issue!!! Me, a warrior!!! Can you believe this?!?!"

Dupa was silent for a moment before he spoke. "They asked you?"

"Yes!!!!"

"_I _haven't gotten any offers like that. And I consider myself an attractive Lizard."

"Um—"

"How much do they want to pay you?"

"They keep raising the price every time I refuse!! The latest one was 200,000 potch per page—"

"200,000?!" Dupa's yellow eyes lit up. "And _why_ do you complain?!"

"Lord Dupa, it'll be a scandal if I pose nude for a—"

"They want nude pictures of YOU?!" both Lizard men jumped and turned to see Shiba standing there, his mouth gaping open. "Why you?! What's wrong with _me_?!?!"

"You're _fat_, for one thing!!!" snapped Bazba, completely angry now.

"I am NOT fat!!!!" roared Shiba, thumping a hand on his own chest. "My mate makes wonderfully delicious food!!!!"

"Just imagine how your mate might react if YOU posed nude for a magazine," said Dupa wearily.

Shiba thought about it. "All right, I'll give you that. But I'm _definitely_ better-looking than Bazba!!!! Why would they not offer it to me?!?!"

---

The dreaded accordion music swept through the area.

"I have it!!!" cried Vincent, swinging a bright red rose in the air. "A new rose brooch for whomever wins the Male Beauty Contest!!!!!!!!"

His fellow Narcissists crowded around him, admiring the brooch.

"Ah, it is much more refined than _mine_," said Simone dramatically. "I _do _envy the lucky man to take it home!!!"

Truthfully, this new rose brooch looked no different than the other ones Vincent has used in the past. But nobody dared say anything, lest they draw attention to themselves and be unwilling participants in the 'Male Beauty Contest'.

"Now…for the nominees!!!" announced Vincent. "My dear friends, why don't you do the honors and selected eligible winners?"

Milich looked around the tables of people pointedly ignoring them. "Ah!!" he pointed. "Look at that one!!!"

All the Narcissists looked in that direction. He was pointing at a table a little further away from the other, holding high ranking Harmonian officers.

"Yes, of course!!!"

"Excellent choice!!!"

"And we have our first nominee!!!" cried Vincent. "Shall I go—"

"No, allow me to!!" said Milich. "For he is the one _I _selected!!!"

The other Narcissists agreed and Milich hurried off to the Harmonian. Perhaps he didn't know who he would be dealing with, but his confidence didn't waver as he stood over his target. "You, my dear lad, personify what it means to hold male beauty!!!"

Sasarai glanced up at him. "Excuse me?"

---

Sebastian rubbed his forehead nervously as he sized up the person in front of him. "Well, it's certainly…nice to see you again. I-I hadn't realized we invited you…"

Landis grinned evilly. "Yuh huh…I like…happy occasion. Heh…can be scary…Hehe…"

Um, yes," said Sebastian nervously. "And I, uh, see you came alone—"

"No, hehe. I brought a…friend. Hehe."

"Friend? And where is he or she at?"

Landis pointed in the direction of a table where a lot of young children sat.

---

"…Every night, they could hear scratching, hee hee." Sid spoke in a soft voice and his head hung so low, none of the children could see his face. But they crowded around him anxiously. "Nobody could get any sleep. They didn't know where the noise came from, since the hallway ended after the sixth room.

"But…but the residents suspected there was a seventh room. When the occupant of the sixth room looked out his window, he saw a boarded up window from beyond where the wall ended. So a seventh room _did_ exist, he he, even if the management said it didn't, for they believed the word of the lord who'd originally own the mansion.

"But finally…finally, the residents had enough and management was sick of the complaining. They hired masons to knock down that wall, to see if there was more hallway after all. They knocked down the concrete…and _did _find more to the hallway. And a seventh door that was completely barricaded. They tore down the barricade and enter the room. It was unoccupied, but not empty. For on the walls, covered in every inch with blood said a message."

Sid then fell silent. He didn't move a muscle and didn't seem to breathe. The children around him moved in closer, almost afraid he had fallen asleep or even died.

But then his head shot up. His eyes opened insanely wide and he hollered at the top of his lungs:

"_DADDY!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE LET ME OUT, DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

The children screamed and scrambled from the table, running away in many different directions, screaming and crying hysterically.

Sid sat alone at the table, silent once more. But not for much longer.

"Hehehe…"

---

"Are you feeling all right, Iku?" asked Franz nervously.

Iku smiled a little and dabbed at her forehead with a cloth. "I'm fine. Pregnancy is nothing new for me anymore, after all."

"Yeah…" Franz tended to Nika. She definitely looked more like Iku than him, but he didn't mind. "Maybe we shouldn't ride Ruby home from here. You might go into premature labor." Ruby for her part was eating from a plate on top of the table.

Iku laughed and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I'll be fine, Franz. I'm an experienced mother, after all. I think a Mantor ride won't—"

"Franz!!!" someone tugged on his sleeve. He turned around and looked down to see Shabon standing there, a determined look on her face.

"Ah…Shabon?" he asked. "You did a nice job in the play—"

"Can I ask you a question?" she interrupted.

"Um, sure."

"Do Albino Mantors exist?"

Franz fell silent. Nobody had ever asked him something like this before and he'd never pondered it.

Shabon continued. "Y'know, since Futch's dragon is an Albino, would an Albino Mantor exist?"

"Uh…" he contemplated this for a moment. "I'm sorry, Shabon, but I honestly don't know."

"Aww!!! Just tell me they don't exist so I can rub it in Estella's face!!!!"

Franz looked above her head to see Estella standing not too far away, whispering in Toppo's ear. Whatever she was saying, it was making his face red. "Well…"

"I'll just say it anyways!!!" Shabon ran off.

"What was that all about?" asked Iku.

"I don't know," said Franz. He glanced over at Ruby. "But I have an idea…"

---

"It's now time for our bride and groom to dance!!!" announced Shizu, clapping her hands.

"Um…I'd better go," said Nei, jumping from her seat and running away. Since her big announcement, there'd been a lot of silence at the table, particularly from Roland. Nevertheless…

"Congratulations, daddy!!!" laughed Percival, slapping Roland on the shoulder.

Everyone else turned to pay attention as a very reluctant Thomas and hyperactive Cecile came to the center of the table. Nei, Toppo, and Shabon took their positions. Shabon looked a little miffed; obviously her confrontation plan had not occurred.

"Why are so many people watching us?" asked Thomas quietly. He took hold of Cecile's hand and put his hand meekly on her waist.

"They were all watching us during the wedding ceremony," reminded Cecile cheerfully. "But I'll be glad to take this dress off. I much prefer my armor."

"I can't wait, either," said Thomas quickly. He realized what he said and his whole face burned up.

"We're married now," said Cecile, and left it at that as the music started. For five minutes the couple danced alone. For Thomas, it seemed to last forever. He had very little dancing experience to begin with and no waltzing experience. Cecile ended up leading the dance, sending him stumbling all over the place and even stepping on her dress. But she didn't seem to mind; she kept smiling throughout the whole thing.

Finally, their dance ended and everyone clapped for them. Thomas was relieved it was over; now everyone would dance and they wouldn't be under the full scrutiny of the party.

"Hugo!!!!" Belle ran as fast as she could at Hugo. She paused to catch her breath before she spoke. "Please dance with me!!!"

Hugo smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry, but I promised Sana I would dance with her first."

"Oh." Belle felt her heart sinking. "How about second?"

"Yumi asked me second."

Her heart sank lower. "Third?"

"Jeane's third."

And lower. "Fourth?"

"Lilly's making me dance with that lady Samus brought with him."

And lower. "Fifth?"

"Hmm…" he thought about it. "Sure. Nobody else asked after that."

"YAY!!!!!!" Belle jumped up and down. "I'm gonna dance with Hugo!!!!"

Lilly drained her wine glass as she watched Hugo lead Sana out for a dance. "Shit. I should've asked him right then…"

"How about a dance, Miss Lilly?" asked her clueless date shyly.

"Go dance with the wall," snapped Lilly, pouring herself another glass.

"We're dancing!!!!" announced Sharon, tugging on Futch's arm.

"No thank you," said Futch as politely as he could, picking over pieces of meat on his plate to give to Bright. "I'd rather watch the dancing from here."

An evil glint popped into Sharon's eye. "Fine. Then I'll tell Mom the minute we get home it was_ Bright _who knocked up Thrash!!!"

"I hate you," said Futch, but he climbed to his feet.

"Well, Mom said to be truthful and it _is _the truth!!!"

"Which I plan on telling her in _my _own time!!!"

"There there, honey," soothed Elaine, bouncing Amos in her lap. He was still crying. "What's got you so spooked?"

"A lot of the little kids are spooked for some reason," said Nicolas. "I wonder why?"

"There, there. Do you wanna dance with Mommy?"

Jacques tried to find the right words as people all around them got up to dance. Aila for her part didn't seem to be paying attention to this.

"I can't wait to get out of this dress," she said, pulling at the skirt. "It _is _too small."

"Aww, don't say that!!" laughed Queen. "Why don't Jacques and you go have a dance?"

"Hmm, really?" Aila turned to Jacques. "Do you wanna dance?"

"…Sure," he said, not even bothering to hide the relief in his voice.

"Man, even _Ace_ is dancing," said Queen, pointing to their fellow teammate dancing with Meg. Just beyond them an Alma Kinan girl was dancing with Gadget Z. "I'm not one for dancing, though. How about you, Geddoe?"

"…No," said Geddoe.

Joker added nothing to the conversation, just pouring himself an endless supply of liquor.

"Nash, how about a dance?" asked Sierra with cold sweetness.

"I thought you didn't bother with such foolish human practices," said Nash. But he quickly regretted it as Sierra's fingernails found his arm yet again.

"Don't mock me, honey," she said through gritted teeth.

"O-Of course," he squeaked, allowing himself to be pulled up for a dance.

Chris didn't wanna keep seated, but she wasn't looking forward to dancing in this dance. Maybe if she snuck off and went for a walk then nobody would notice.

"Well—" began Percival.

"Lady Chris!!!" she nearly jumped out of her seat at Borus's shout. "Would you like a dance?!"

Chris briefly glanced at Percival, whose face had gone sour. But what would one dance hurt? She was unattached, after all.

"Of course," said Chris.

Borus looked so happy he might cry. Chris forced a smile as he took her hand and led her off.

"Quick bastard," grumbled Percival, downing his cup.

---

Caesar wasn't much for dancing, but he had to admit the food was amazing. He was still popping bits and pieces of hor'dourves as he walked along the path leading to the stables. He'd known Apple had gone off by herself, but he'd gotten a little worried when she didn't return for the bride and groom dance.

Okay, he wasn't worried at all. But he'd always left it to Apple to talk to people and he certainly didn't wanna debate anyone.

"Hey, App!!" he called, spotting her on a square of hay. Her knees were drawn up and her head was hanging. He came to a stop over her. "Here you are!!! Aren't you hungry? Here, I brought some stuff!!!"

"…I'm not hungry," said Apple quietly.

Caesar paused. She sounded upset…but she wasn't mad. That meant she was _really _upset.

"Hey, App." He knelt down next to her, holding out the plate. "At least…" He saw paper on top of her knees, her hands touching it limply. "What's that?"

"A letter." She left it at that.

"Oh!!! That letter from your ex!!!" Caesar laughed heartily. "What does he want?! Money?!"

"No."

Maybe some pointers to find the right girl!!!" he peaked at the letter. "The handwriting's too neat!! Did he get a girl to write it?!"

"…He wants to reconcile."

"EH?!?!" Caesar fell back on his butt. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes." Apple's voice was still soft. "That's the whole point to this letter."

"Well…" Caesar picked himself back up. "What brought this up? Old age?"

"…He was rather polite about it."

"_It's been a long time, hasn't it? Over ten years since I last saw you."_

"Acting like we were old friends, or something."

"_How have you been doing? I know the school's been doing all right, and that makes me happy."_

"I guess he's just recently decided to grow up."

"_Listen…you're not in any way obligated to read this or respond to this. But I've done a lot of thinking and…I was never the best husband or companion to you."_

"O…kay," said Caesar uncomfortably. "But that doesn't explain _why_ he changed his mind."

"His mother got sick."

"_One day, Mom just keeled over and didn't get up. She was confined to her bed for three months. None of the doctors knew what was wrong with her. And those assholes who studied under Liukan weren't any help…"_

"That sucks," said Caesar. "Is she dead?"

"_She couldn't eat anything; we had to force it down her throat. There were days she was too weak to even get her eyes open…"_

"No, she's much better now; everyone would've heard about it if she died. But…"

"_I'd never seen my Old Man cry before. But once he got started…he'd just claw at the sheets and start wailing. Mom didn't even have the energy to tell him to shut up."_

"So that's what brought about this turnaround? Nearly losing his mother?" Caesar shook his head. "That's pretty stupid."

"Actually…"

"_I couldn't comfort him; I didn't know how to. It took me awhile to realize I had no empathy. I was incapable of helping Mom and incapable of making my Old Man feel better. I didn't understand why I was like this. Why couldn't I care enough to help my parents?"_

"At least he realized he's an asshole," observed Caesar.

"_It made me think…that might sound crazy to you, but it made me look at my own life. How little I accomplished. I mean, Mom had me when she was sixteen. I was a full-grown man with no family of my own, nothing to my name. What have I been doing with my life?_

"_And then…I thought of you. I had something really, really good with you and I totally fucked it up. All because I couldn't stay out of bed with other women and stay committed to you."_

"Ah, so he admits it's his fault," said Caesar. "Does he apologize, at least?"

"Ten times."

"_I'm sorry, Apple. I'm so sorry. I don't think I can ever say it enough. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, God I'm so sorry—"_

"So when does he ask for you back?"

Apple didn't answer that."

"_Please…come to Gregminster. I wanna talk to you face-to-face. I miss you and I wanna make amends with you. And if we can…maybe we can mend fences enough to be together again? I'm screwed up so much in my life, but I wanna make it right with you."_

"Hmm," said Caesar thoughtfully. "So how will you respond to this? I say you go to his house and smack him in the head with this." He pulled out a hardcover copy of _'Not for Me: The Life and Achievements of Mathieu Silverberg'_.

A few teardrops hit the paper. Caesar jumped back again in shock.

"…He wants to be with me now," said Apple, her voice trembling. "We divorced over ten years ago and now…now that HE'S ready for commitment he…" her hands clenched the letter. "What about ME?! I'm thirty-six years old!!! I'm an old maid, but I accepted that!!! I can't just…" she began shaking.

"Hey, App…" Caesar put a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about him, okay? Why not find some other guy? Like Shu?"

"Shu's already married, with four kids."

"EH?!?! When the hell did THAT happen?!?!"

"Nine years ago. He married a girl eleven years his junior."

"What a horn dog," said Caesar, shaking his head.

Apple laughed a little and wiped at her face with her sleeve. She looked down at the letter. "I don't know what to do about this, Caesar."

"Then, don't think about it. Go dancing and eat something. And get rid of that letter if it bothers you."

Apple continued looking down at the letter. But instead of tearing it up, she tucked it back into her pocket. "I'll think about it good."

"Good. Now let's get going."

---

Borus was as good of a dancer as Chris expected. She couldn't help but smile as he guided her around the other dancers gracefully.

Something else came to mind. Not once throughout the wedding did she see his date; not even for the reception. The only thing she could think of was that he had no date, but that didn't seem likely. He'd told her he had one, after all.

But she found herself asking, anyways. "Borus, I was wondering where your date was? I haven't seen her at all."

Borus looked like a lamb waiting for slaughter and Chris looked away, embarrassed. Not too far away, Percival was dancing with Kathy. Chris was a little taken aback, but she rationalized that of course he would dance with someone else. She'd just given him the brush-off to dance with Borus, after all.

She turned back around to hear Borus say, "…tell you something, Lady Chris."

"What?" she asked.

"I…lied to you about having a date."

"So you never had one?" asked Chris incredulously. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

Borus's brow knitted. "Would you have accepted me after accepting Percival's offer?"

"I…" she glanced back in Percival's direction. "No. He was the first to ask me properly, after all. But what does that have to do with anything? The offer went to you first."

"Y-Yes. But…" Borus lowered his voice. "I was afraid to."

"Afraid?" Chris couldn't believe her ears. "But you're the Swordsman of Rage!!! I've fought alongside you!! Nothing scares you, not even death!!! Why would asking me something so simple be frightening?" But Chris knew she was being a hypocrite. She'd originally come to the wedding on her own insecurities and had been unable to directly ask _anyone _for a date. Who was she to judge Borus?

But before she could apologize, Borus blurted out his answer to her accusations.

"I-I was afraid if you were my date you would find out my feelings for you!!!"

Chris was struck dumb. Her jaw dropped and she stared at him in shock. She hadn't expected that answer. "Your…feelings?"

Borus stopped dancing and let her go. His face was quickly turning red and his eyes were darting in all directions, but he forced himself to speak. "My Lady…I'm in love with you."

A jolt of even greater shock shook Chris to the bones. She didn't know how to react to this proclamation. She didn't know how to _feel_ about it.

But her lips were moving, anyways. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, Borus." She hadn't meant to say that. But nothing else had come to mind.

Borus's face twisted up, but he forced a smile. "Don't worry, Lady Chris. I already understand. You're a bit too beyond my reach, after all. But…" he bowed deeply to her. "That is how I feel."

Before Chris could say anymore, Borus turned on his heel and ran, leaving her alone in the middle of swirling dancers.

---

"At last!!!!" cried Vincent. "It has been a trying and difficult process, but I did it!!!!"

Nobody was paying attention to him but his fellow Narcissists, the accordion infecting the air. Just behind him stood Louis, Rody, Sasarai, and Barts, the reluctant participants in the Male Beauty Contest.

"But now…now I announce the winner and our new champion and the recipient of this new Rose Brooch!!!!" Vincent waved it in the air. "Drum roll, please!!!"

And indeed, a drum roll accompanied the accordion.

"Our winner of the Male Beauty Contest is…SASARAI!!!!!!!!!"

The Narcissists cheered. The losing contestants looked beyond relieved as Vincent shoved the Rose Brooch under Sasarai's nose.

"I KNEW I had a keen eye!!!" cried Milich.

"Of _course _you do!!!" encouraged Simone.

"Why not tell us about your new mansion in the Grasslands as an encore gift?" asked Augustine.

Sasarai very slowly took the Rose Brooch, his face a blank mask. "…Thanks. May I leave now?"

---

Sorry for the long update. But the next chapter is the final chapter. I promise to get it up within the next three weeks. Oh, and I ripped off Sid's story from volume 2 of the manga Xxx-holic. I'll see you next time!!!


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the belated update to this story, but here it is now!!! I have a special treat at the end for you guys for an added apology for the wait, so I hope you enjoy it!!! Anyways, here's the last chapter!!!

Chapter 8

When you hear an accordion being randomly played, it's best to run immediately. Alas…

"It _had _to be a fabulous palace after all," Milich told a "captivated" audience. "My own Scarleticia in Toran exemplified beauty but it needed to be grander than that!!!!"

"Indeed, it must be!!!" gushed Vincent.

"The thirty-two chandeliers hanging throughout each corridor help so that it's always ablaze with light!!! Although, eighteen bedrooms with rosy silken sheets might've been overdoing it—"

"Never!!!" said Augustine.

"There's no such thing overdoing good taste!!!!" reminded Simone.

"Ah, I guess you're right!!!! And the sheets DO compliment the velvet curtains hanging in each room!!! I'm quite pleased with the Persian rugs lining each wall, as the stone floors tend to be merciless on bare feet—not that _I _would dare to walk around in bare feet!!!!"

"Of course not!!!!"

"But the white rugs are a perfect contrast to the magnificent porcelain vases and the bright tropical flowers within each one!!! Exquisite flowers from all the reaches of the world!! Surely, they are a much needed treat in such an undeserving home like mine!!!"

"Nothing is so undeserving to be in YOUR home if YOU choose it, Sir Milich!!!"

"Why, thank you!!! Indeed, with age comes wisdom and experience!!! And in my experience I have found that no castle should be without a bathhouse!! And MY bathhouse is grandest with the mood music and the fleet of trained massage therapists!! And, oh, the magnificent golden figurines that are nestled into each corner!!!"

"It's truly magnificent!!!!"

"I want to see it sooooooo badly!!!"

A/N: I think I tortured you all enough, lol. On with the story!!!!

---

Hugo collapsed into his seat, feeling very exhausted. He'd thought nonstop fighting was a workout, but nonstop dancing with multiple women? THAT was a challenge!!!!

Sgt. Joe fell into the seat next to him, fanning himself. "Whew, what a day!!! Don't be looking so tired now, Hugo!!! You have quite a reputation on your shoulders!!!"

"Speak for yourself," said Hugo, drinking a whole glass of water. "I'm just glad that's over with…"

"Don't you have a speech to give as the best man?"

"Really, that's not necessary," said Thomas, smiling shyly. "So much has already been done today."

Lucia took the opportunity to walk over and slap Hugo on the shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about Hugo Master Thomas!!! As both the Flame Champion and leader of Karaya, a simple best man's speech shouldn't be difficult!! Right, Hugo?"

Hugo groaned, but somehow found the strength to get back to his feet. He let out a loud whistle that ripped through the air. Music and conversations ceased and everyone turned to look at the main table.

_Just like a battle speech, just like a battle speech…_Hugo tried to envision the wedding party as a battalion prepping for battle. Still, he was winging it the moment he opened his mouth.

"Well…we've all been through a lot together. We're all different but we united under the same front during the Second Fire Bringer War. We owe a lot of that to Thomas and Budehuc Castle. Without them, we all would've ended up a lot worse off during the war and I might not have been able to coexist with those I considered to be my enemies." He looked for Chris through the crowd of guests, but he didn't see her. Did she leave already?

He continued as best as he could. "So we all owe you, Thomas. I know I sure do. I hope you and Cecile are happy and I hope this keeps bringing in money."

That was it. He raised his glass in a toast, feeling incredibly embarrassed by the silence sweeping the area. Should he have said more?

Then a 'whoop' came from the back of the crowd and suddenly everyone was cheering and clapping enthusiastically for both the wedding couple and Hugo. Hugo couldn't hide his sigh of relief as he dropped back into his chair.

Sgt. Joe was wiping tears from his eyes. "Nicely done, Hugo."

"Thanks, Sarge," drawled Hugo, taking another sip of water. "I'll make sure to make YOU my best man at MY wedding!!!"

"Quack."

"HUGO!!!!!!!" Hugo stiffened at that shout. He slowly turned his head to see Hallec running at him at top speeds, tears streaming from his eyes. "That was BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!"

"Save me," whimpered Hugo, but he couldn't stop Hallec from picking him up straight out of his seat and crushing him in another hug.

---

Geddoe calmly sipped his wine from his seat, looking all around him. There was…something about seeing the young Flame Champion getting the life squeezed out of him by an oversized warrior of the Nameless Lands.

_I wonder what YOU think of this,_ he thought to his old friend. No doubt HE found all of this amusing. Not too far away Sana was dancing with Juan, who seemed to be falling asleep on his feet. Emily gave him a good whack over the head and he snapped awake abruptly, much to Sana's amusement.

"I think the party's coming to an end," said Queen. "Although, I don't think anyone's ready to leave yet." Ace was still hanging out with Meg and Joker was past out across the table. Over near the Training Center, Aila and Jacques were sitting and talking. Well, Aila was talking and laughing. Jacques was merely nodding his head and smiling ever so slightly.

"We'll leave once the bride and groom depart for their honeymoon," said Geddoe.

"That sounds reasonable," said Queen. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Did you enjoy this, Geddoe? The wedding?"

"It's not the first wedding I've ever gone to. It doesn't feel very different from the others I've seen."

"Well, you've lived a long time so you've seen your fair share of most everything. But it must feel pretty good to see our former comrades-in-arms, huh? Even if it includes the Fourteenth Unit," she added bitterly.

Geddoe shrugged neutrally. "Many of our allies are…stupid. And this wedding has only shown that."

Queen threw back her head and laughed. "I can't believe you said that, Geddoe!!! Well, some of these people are sort of out there!!!" she patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "I swear it's never a dull moment with you!!"

"…" said Geddoe.

---

Thomas leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was certainly an interesting day. "I'm feeling a little tired. Should we stop the party soon?"

Cecile shrugged. "I'm still feeling fine. But I'd like to talk about where we'll go for our honeymoon."

"Hmm, good point. But let's not overdue it, okay? Especially with the castle's finances."

"Of course!! It'd still be nice to go to Harmonia, wouldn't it? It's not too far away and it's someplace new from what we're use to!!"

"Well—"

"Here." A bundle dropped on the table in front of them. Thomas quickly sat up and saw Martha. "Stop planning your honeymoon. You're both going _here_."

"Where?" asked Thomas, but Cecile didn't bother asking. Giggling excitedly, she tore through the wrapping paper and opened the box. Thomas peeked over her shoulder to see a few tickets and passes, but the words almost didn't register with him. Absently, he plucked one out and read it closely.

He was beyond speechless; he couldn't even make a noise. But Cecile could.

"FALENA?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed on the top of the lungs. Once again silence swept the area and everyone turned to them. But Cecile ignored all them and jumped to her feet. "You're sending us to FALENA for our honeymoon!!!!!!!!!"

Martha shrugged. "Seems like a decent enough place."

"Oh, MARTHA!!!!!!!!" Cecile dove across the table and tackle-glomped Martha to the ground. "Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!"

Thomas shifted through the passes and tickets, disbelieving what he was seeing. "You…you put us on a guided tour of Sol-Falena, Doraat, Estrise, Rainwall, Haud, Yashuna…" he leaned over the table to look at Martha. "How did you guys manage to afford this?"

Martha shoved Cecile off her and climbed back to her feet. "Everyone here paid for it. We figured it would be a good time to get you knuckleheads out of here so we can get some actual work done—"

"Thank you, Martha. Really," said Thomas, smiling broadly. A trip to Falena with his new wife. And going to all these cities would take a long time. It would certainly be nice to get away from his work at Budehuc, even for a short while.

A shaking hand reached out and picked up one of the passes. "Haud?! M-M-Martha, WHY are we s-s-sending Master Thomas to Falena?! I specifically commissioned you to select a t-trip that was financially r-r-realistic!!!!!"

"We have the money now, Sebastian," said Martha matter-of-factly.

"P-P-Perhaps. B-B-B-But—"

"I think we should leave rather quickly," Thomas told Cecile when she returned to her seat.

"Of course!!" said Cecile brightly. "The sooner the better. I wanna go NOW!!!!"

"Well, not so soon—"

"THINK OF OUR FINANCES!!!!" Sebastian wailed to Martha.

"Tomorrow," said Thomas. "Let's leave tomorrow."

---

It was a beautiful dress with good material. The rocky sand was no doubt tearing and ruining it. But Chris didn't care.

She sat on the rocky, dirty beach as the tide rolled in. The sun had already set, but the sky was still pink from lingering rays.

She was an idiot; that was too obvious. What the hell had she been doing the past few days? Looking completely unprofessional, for one thing. Why was it so important to her that she have a date or act so out of character? She was twenty-five and unwed, but was that really such a problem? She saw many other women there at the wedding who were older and also unattached.

_Maybe it's not the principle of the thing, _she thought to herself. _Maybe I really am lonely._

She sighed heavily. When her mother died, it broke her heart. When she heard her father died, she thought she couldn't go on. But she got past those tragedies and grew up. And when she found out her father lived, only to be killed later, she felt sad but her world didn't fall around her. Because she wasn't alone; she was surrounded by people loyal to her—many more so than the Council—and they would die for her if need be.

But they weren't family. They were only friends to her.

"_You're a bit too beyond my reach, after all."_

What _was_ her reach? Did she even want a relationship with someone, or was that just so she didn't feel like an old maid? Why was this so complicated for her?

She drew circles in the stiff sand, wishing she felt better. What should she have said to Borus? He was one of her comrades-in-arms, one of the bravest people she knew. Should she have said yes? Would it have done any good?

Chris had examined her own feelings. She didn't know if rejecting him without thinking about it was the best idea, but she knew she didn't feel more for him. And getting into a relationship with him wouldn't have done either of them good in the end.

Perhaps this was the drawback to being a knight, more so a leader. The lack of a social life. It didn't seem very fair for her, considering Roland had gotten married and was expecting a child, and many of the other knights were married or had girlfriends. What could _she _do about this?

"Lady Chris?"

Chris's head shot up; she hadn't heard anyone approach her and she wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to anyone. Still, she turned around to see the person behind her. "What is it, Percival?"

Percival managed a small smile as he walked over and knelt on the ground next to her. "You sure you want to sit here? Your dress is getting ruined."

Chris shrugged. "I wasn't one for such clothing or such occasions."

Percival laughed heartily. "Yeah, you're more of the type that belongs on a battlefield!!"

Chris felt a headache forming. "Percival, I don't really appreciate that."

"I'm not saying it to insult you, Lady Chris. I know a lot of us knights hardly belong in such a social environment." He fiddled with a few rocks on the sand. "I know I'd rather be tending to my fields at the moment."

"You seemed to be having a good time earlier," said Chris, not bothering to hide the surprise from her voice. Percival had always been the more social of the Six Knights.

"I'm not saying I don't like parties," said Percival. "But there are times when things get too…much."

"I understand. You're right, though; I don't like these formal occasions. I'm more than happy for Thomas and Cecile, but there's only so much of this sort that I can take."

"Yeah." Percival started tossing a few rocks into the air. "Everyone knows their own limits. It's only when you need to call it quits before it gets too much for you."

"Are you…do you mean…your retirement from the knights?" Chris knew she was prying, but she felt curious.

"I'm proud of my knighthood," Percival said defensively. "And I'm more than willing to aide Zexan in any conflict. But being a knight is not who I feel I am. I get more joy out in the fields than I did in my service."

"Maybe that's my problem more than anything," Chris mumbled to herself. "I don't know what I am…"

"I think your problem is you think too much," said Percival. "Everyone has a set standard for how you should act and what you should do and you try to meet up to those expectations. Let's be honest; who the hell cares what ANYONE thinks? You don't have _anything _to prove to _anyone_, Lady Chris, and you can do with your life what you want to do with it!! Nobody has the right to criticize you for what you want to do!!!"

"I already know this," said Chris. "And I'm happy being a Zexan Knight. But…" she threw her hands up in the air. "I'm no good at anything else. Maybe I DO belong on a battlefield, but I can hope to expect something else from life, right?"

Percival was silent for several moments. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "I think I'm starting to get it."

"Get what?" asked Chris warily.

"Why you came to the wedding. You wanted to find this "something else" in life."

Chris jumped to her feet, feeling very embarrassed. "I'm going—"

"Wait a second!!" Percival grabbed hold of her hand. "I'm not making fun of you, Lady Chris!! But now I'm starting to understand some of your motives."

Chris didn't like having her motives read so clearly, especially by one of her former subordinates. "Let me go, Percival."

"I didn't say they were bad." Percival slowly rose to his feet. "But, you tend to be…confusing. Then again, it works to your advantage if you don't want anyone to find out."

"Let me _go_." She made her tone firmer and more authoritative. She wasn't in any mood to dissect her crippled feelings, especially after such a rocky day.

Percival's grin slipped into a more genuine smile. "I'm not one of your officers, Lady Chris. You can't give me orders anymore. I just want you to hear me out"

"Fine then. I'll ask you to let me go or I'll use force against you."

Percival sighed heavily, but let her go. Chris grabbed hold of her skirts and started walking off.

But Percival wouldn't leave her alone. "You said earlier you would've said yes to anyone who asked you for a date here, right? And _I _was the only one who really asked you at all, right?"

"Yes, what about it?" Chris cursed her dress once again. Why couldn't she move around properly in it?

"Well, I asked you because I wanted to take you. I asked you because I _like_ you, Lady Chris."

Chris stopped in her tracks. Truthfully, she didn't feel as shocked as she did when Borus confessed, but she didn't feel any better.

Percival took the opportunity to walk around in front of her, blocking her path. "I'm not gonna pretend to know what your standards are, but I'm a hard worker with good income and I'm pretty handsome. And we fought together through a lot of difficult and dangerous battles. Hell, Chris—we've known each other since we were _squires_!!! I'm not some stranger or some idiot that would take advantage of you!! If…" Percival took a deep breath before continuing. "If…If I were to ask you, would you want to be my girlfriend?"

He dropped the 'Lady' when speaking to her, even if briefly. But Chris was still trying to get everything in order in her head. So much had changed in a matter of hours that she was still trying to come to terms with.

But she _knew _Percival, just like she knew Borus. Her feelings for both were very different, as they were with everyone else. She had already rejected Borus, because she honestly didn't feel more for him.

But Percival? What did she feel for him? She didn't know.

"It would help if you looked at me," he offered, though his tone was still serious.

But she did look up at him. He'd given her some distance, but by his body language she knew he wasn't about to let her leave. And his expression was set as though he was prepared for a rejection.

She started talking before she realized it. "Would you return to the knights?"

"No," he said. "Not unless I'm absolutely needed. But I'm willing to have a long-distance relationship. I'm…" he sighed heavily. "I'm not exactly a youth anymore. And neither Salome nor Leo is married and they're already way older than me. I'm not asking you to marry me, but…a relationship would be nice."

Chris felt a sense of clarity from his words. Being a knight had sucked the life out of most her friends, not just herself. They'd all sacrificed so much for their service with so little in return from the Council. Was it any wonder at all that Percival retired? How could be so oblivious to these sort of things?

But knowing it now made her feel better; she could even smile a little bit.

"_If _I say yes," she said finally. "Then we need some ground rules."

"What kind?" asked Percival, his face lightening up.

"I like living in Vinay del Zexay just about as much as you like living in Iksay. I don't plan on moving anytime soon, if at all, so don't ask me."

"All right."

"I won't forbid you from coming to Brass Castle—everyone would certainly welcome your visits. But I don't wanna hear you tell any "stories" to our fellow knights. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"And NO flirting with other girls!!"

"Sure, definitely." His grin spread wider.

"And…" Chris hesitantly reached out to touch him on the arm. "I don't plan on being a Zexan Knight forever; I _do _plan on retiring soon. I feel more than confident I will leaven Zexan in capable hands. But…I wanna be happy. If you can make me happy, then perhaps I can work to make you happy too."

"Absolutely!!!" Chris wasn't sure she'd ever seen Percival this excited before. He grabbed both of her hands in his. "I swear by out Goddess you'll never be sorry!!!"

"Then i-it's a deal, then," she said lamely.

Percival laughed loudly and pumped his fists in the air. "I KNEW going to this wedding was a good idea!!!!"

"Um—" said Chris.

"Well, then!!!" Percival threw an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go back and join the party!!!!"

"A-A-All right. But maybe you should let me go—"

"Nonsense!!! We're a couple now!!!"

"B-But—"

"All right, all right." Percival let her go. "How about we just hold hands, then?"

"Um…well, that shouldn't hurt—"

"Good!!!" He grabbed hold of her hand. "Let's go then!!!"

"W-Wait!!!" but she couldn't help but laugh as he dragged her away from the beach and to the party. She probably didn't know what she was getting herself into, and everyone was going to be beyond shocked.

But did it matter? Life was life. And she didn't have to _always _be serious. Percival would make sure of that.

---

"Well I'll be damned," said Nash, whistling softly as Percival and Chris headed back to the party. "That bastard went ahead and did it."

"Oh come now darling, you sound jealous," said Sierra coldly. "You're not _jealous_, are you?"

"O-Of course not, Sierra!! Why would I be jealous when I have a beautiful wife like you?"

"Very true." Sierra laughed a little sinisterly and started walking across the beach.

Nash sighed in relief as he felt someone approach him from behind. "Did it really happen?"

"Sure did, Salome," he drawled humorously. "Your Lady Chris has been taken with one of her knights and now the two are an item."

"I never would've imagined it," said Salome wearily. "Especially not with Percival, of all people. Well, there will be a lot of broken hearts to mend at Brass Castle." Salome winced at the thought.

"Especially yours?" asked Nash playfully.

"You're delusional," said Salome harshly. He took off across the beach before Nash could reply.

Nash laughed to himself, shaking his head. "Man, what I wouldn't give to see both cities when the shit hits the fan…"

"What cities?" asked Sierra suddenly, glaring up at him. "You're not on a job again, are you? And without telling me?"

Nash swallowed thickly and raised his hands feebly. "Um, don't be mad honey…"

The next morning…

And now for a visit to the comment box.

_Castle_

_My castle in the northern Grasslands is MUCH more refined than this. Don't you want to see it?_

_-Milich Oppenheimer_

_How nice_

_Well now, this is a lot like the comment box in Orange Castle during the Dunan War. I had a lot of fun with that one, too. This wedding was fun. I look forward to more of them._

_P.S.—I will gladly rid the world of Lilly Pendragon if she doesn't leave me alone._

_-Rina_

_Love_

_MARRY ME, HUGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-Secret Admirer_

_Warning_

_Please excuse Belle's behavior. Meg says she's young and is quick to emotions._

_-Gadget Z_

_Re: Warning_

_Don't pay ANY attention to Gadget Z's note. I haven't the faintest idea what he's talking about, Hugo!!! Not that I WOULDN'T consider the prospect of marriage to you, but to make such an accusation without grounds is extremely rude!!!!_

_-Belle_

_With love_

_To the fairest Yuiri, you are the sunshine on the coldest winter day. With the bows you use to pierce your enemies, you have such pierced my heart. I love you with every fiber of my being and I hope dearly that you feel the same._

_-Signed so undeservingly so, H_

_Huh?_

_I can tell by the handwriting that some guy wrote me a love letter. Let me be frank; don't send me anymore because I have no use or care for them._

_-Yuiri_

_Opportunity_

_Bazba!!!!! I'll pay you __100 million__ for your naked pictures!!!! Please let me do them!!!_

_-Editor-in-Chief, LizardGirl Magazine _

_Kids_

_Luce, all the orphans of the Safir clan somehow migrated to Karaya after living in the wild for three years. Want anymore kids?_

_-Beechum _

_Heh_

_I'm gonna cut everyone's hearts out._

_-Yuber_

…

_Lazlo was here._

_-Lazlo_

_It's official_

_So Chris is really going out with Sir Percival now. Who'd thought it?_

_-Lilly_

_Re: It's official_

_Do we know for a fact they're dating? Has anyone asked them?_

_-Anonymous_

_Re: Re: It's official_

_Borus, I asked Chris myself. She said yes._

_-Lilly_

…

_I wish I killed Snowe._

_-Lazlo_

The Budehuc property was still a mess in the aftermath of the party. It would surely take a while for the castle staff to clean everything up. But nobody seemed to mind. Even the busiest wedding patron turned out to see Thomas and Cecile off for their honeymoon.

"So you'll be taking off from Vinay del Zexay's harbor?" asked Yumi cheerfully.

"Yes," said Thomas. "Even our boat fair is covered. We're gonna have a wonderful time!!"

"We sure are!!!" laughed Cecile, throwing her arms around Thomas.

"Well, I hope you guys have a nice time," said Hugo. "I don't know where Falena is, but have fun there."

"We will," said Thomas. He shook Hugo's hand. "Thank you for coming to the wedding and being my best man. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure."

"We should leave now," said Geddoe.

"Falena, huh?" asked Ace in disbelief, tucking a piece of paper into his pocket. "How the hell can they afford THAT?!"

"We all paid for it," said Queen, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "So I hope they have a good time."

"Let's go back to Caleria and get some booze!!!" announced Joker.

"C'mon, we were just there!!!" said Aila. "Why don't we go on a mission, or something?"

"Well—" said Queen.

"I like…adventure," said Jacques.

"We _do _have another mission coming up fast," said Geddoe. "So it's best we get going. Make sure to say your goodbyes."

"And so it begins," drawled Caesar, watching the commotion. He glanced at Apple. "Where to now? Back to Toran to the school? Or should we keep traveling."

Apple was solemnly silent for a long moment before she answered. "We'll go to Gregminster."

Caesar couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, so we WILL go and see him!!!! This should be interesting!!!!"

"Excuse me, sir," said one of the castle staff. "But a letter for you just came today."

Caesar took the envelope without thinking. But when he saw the familiar seal he balked and tore it to shreds. "Fucking Albert!!!!! I'll show him!!!! Someday I will!!!!!"

Apple laughed quietly, managing a smile. "I'm sure you will…"

Chris climbed on top of her horse, watching Thomas and Cecile say their goodbyes to everyone. She felt _much _better being out of her dress and in looser clothing, but she also felt a lot better about herself. She was only dimly aware that various Zexan knights were staring at her and whispering amongst themselves, but it wasn't anything she wasn't use to.

"Lady Chris."

The whispering abruptly shushed as Percival rode over to her. He too was in more casual clothing. "I'm leaving now for Iksay. But I'll come and see you at Brass or Vinay del Zexay sometime."

"…All right," she said after a long pause. She was still new to the idea of relationship and didn't really know how to react. Was she supposed to treat Percival any different?

Percival didn't seem to mind, though. "Well. Until we meet again…" He reached over and took one of her hands. Before Chris could react he leaned down and pressed a kiss over her knuckles. "I'll keep you in my thoughts as I hope I'll be kept in yours." He smiled at her again before turning his horse around and taking off.

Chris stared down at her hand blankly. Indignant curses and hisses resonated throughout the ranks at what they saw. Many snatched at fruit from Barts's garden and chucked it after Percival.

Then Chris laughed. It wasn't a rambunctious laughter, but it was laughter nevertheless. Many of the knights turned to look at her in shock, as though they'd never seen her before.

_It was only a kiss, _she thought to herself, shaking her head with a smile. _And we _are_ a couple now. Maybe this won't be too bad…_

Salome rode over to her. "I've secured Hortez VII and his family to come with us so they don't get lost."

"Good job," said Chris, still looking down at her hand. "We can get them home safely this way."

Salome followed her gaze. "So the word is true then? You are in a relationship with Percival now?"

Even so, Chris still felt a little embarrassed. "…Yes, Salome."

"Milady, I won't tell you what to do but I must remind you of Percival's reputation with women—"

"I'm aware of it, Salome. But I'll be all right. I assure you, I will."

Salome nodded slowly. "If he makes you happy, Milady, then none of us have the right to complain. I wish you the best."

"Thank you, Salome." It was then that Chris noticed Borus. He was sitting on his horse not too far away, looking absolutely miserable. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to go over and talk to him. She really wasn't good with this stuff after all.

"Master Thomas and Lady Cecile are just about ready to leave," observed Salome. Indeed, the young couple was climbing into a rather small carriage for their trip to Vinay through the Yaza Plains and the Zexan Forest. "Shall we get going as well?"

Chris turned away from Borus and managed a nod. "Yes. Send around word and let's head home."

The whole castle lit up in cheers as the Zexan party, the bride and groom, and many others as they took off from the castle and into the Yaza Plains. The traveling group was just as loud as it was in the first part of the journey.

Chris didn't mind; that was just how they were. She just couldn't believe how much changed in so little time. She went from having a midlife crisis to gaining a boyfriend in one of her subordinates and breaking the heart of another. It certainly wasn't anything she expected when she first opened the wedding invitation.

But she wasn't bothered anymore. She felt strangely refresh after everything. She changed somehow, even if in a small way. But it was a good change. The wedding itself did help her to set her priorities straight, but in seeing everyone so happy she knew there was still a lot left to life. And it didn't have to be with the Zexan knights forever.

But would it be with Percival? She didn't know. But this was certainly a beginning and she was willing to see it through, just like everything else in life.

---

---

The 108 Stars of Destiny

Sasarai - Tengou Star

Returned to his duties in Harmonia after throwing away his Rose Brooch. It was later found by Euram Barows.

Caesar - Tenki Star

After consulting Apple's ex, he took time off from his studies to go to Lukiae Ende Towayo and "bag an elf" as the only means to top his hot sister-in-law.

Dupa - Tenyu Star

Returns to his duties as Chief of the Lizard Clan and decides to take up a mate.

Shiba - Tenmou Star

Returns to the Great Hollow with his mate, still sore that _LizardGirl _didn't choose him for a spread.

Lucia - Teni Star

Continues to help Hugo maintain the Karaya clan, though she's looking forward to the day he gets married.

Yuiri - Tenei Star

Is puzzled why she's getting love letters from guys.

Salome - Tenki Star

Returned to his duties in Zexan, wherein which he foiled the lottery by being the second Zexan Captain to marry.

Juan - Tenman Star

Continues running the Training Center at Budehuc, but never misses an opportunity to shirk his duties.

Sergeant Jordi/Joe - Tenko Star

Goes home to the Duck Village, but is not below browbeating Hugo at any chance.

Bazba - Tenritsu Star

Finally agreed to do a 10-page spread in _LizardGirl_ for 500 million potch. It was a best-selling issue across the Lizard community.

Edge - Tenan Star

Left on a quest to find Viktor after the man disappeared before he came home.

Yumi - Tenyu Star

The idea of marriage intrigues her and would like to try it out. Yuiri ain't so keen on the idea.

Fubar - Tenku Star

Ate a bad batch of berries and died…just kidding.

Nash - Tensoku Star

Went home with Sierra to be with his aunt and sister. Is plotting a new adventure, but is afraid Sierra will force him to take her along.

Aila - Teni Star

Continues to travel with the Twelfth Unit, but is eager to do more than train with a bunch of drunken idiots.

Hallec - Tensatsu Star

Returns home with happy stories of how he met up with his BFF, the Flame Champion.

Estella - Tenkyu Star

Left immediately for Harmonia to see if Jillia Blight was in fact alive and living there.

Melville - Tenken Star

Forces himself on a treasure quest with Billy, much to his mother's chagrin.

Ace - Tenhei Star

Continues working with the Twelfth Unit. Is happily a "pen-pal" to Meg, which he cannot resist bragging about to Elaine (who doesn't care).

Alanis - Tenzai Star

Continues traveling with her father while maintaining a long-distance relationship with Melville.

Queen - Tenson Star

Continues working in the Twelfth Unit while maintaining a platonic relationship with all her teammates. Tries not to care about Elaine having kids, but fails miserably.

Elliot - Tenpai Star

Inserted himself in Melville and Billy's treasure quest, though ran for his life during their first random battle in the Cave of the Wind.

Franz - Tenrou Star

Has left on a journey to find an Albino Mantor, though it's unclear if he will be successful.

Iku - Tensui Star

Supports Franz in his endeavors as usual. Gave birth to a baby girl.

Scott - Tenbou Star

Leaves in a huff when his red hat goes missing, unaware that Waurenhyte sold it for drugs.

Ernie - Tenkoku Star

Accepted a job at Apple's University as a librarian. Won an 'Apple Look-Alike' contest held in Gregminster.

Dios - Tenkou Star

Resigned his post to avoid any more idiocy. Someone younger and hotter replaced him.

Albert - Chikai Star

Continues being happily employed and being married. Still sends photos of his sister-in-law to Caesar from time to time to see if he'll marry her.

Mua - Chisatsu Star

Returns home to his family. Is hoping to retire from fighting.

Dominic - Chiyu Star

Prides himself by making multiple smelly copies of the Mole Armor. None of them have sold.

Jeane - Chiketsu Star

Showed her "true form" to Koroku before departing to become the Rune mistress in the next game.

Shabon - Chiyu Star

Decided to live with Nei and Roland in Brass Castle for a while. She's hoping Nei has a girl.

Fred - Chii Star

Races off to face another adventure, as a Maximillian Knight is wont to do.

Rico - Chiei Star

Reluctantly but compliantly follows Fred on his crazy adventures.

Percival - Chiki Star

Returns to farm duty in Iksay but proudly carries on with his relationship with Chris.

Borus - Chimou Star

Moons over Chris for a while but slowly gets over it.

Twaikin - Chibun Star

Goes to the Great Hollow to resume digging that hole that goes to nowhere.

Nadir - Chisei Star

Went on a quest to find more plays. Budehuc Castle hopes he never comes back.

Duke - Chikatsu Star

Goes back to his work with the Fourteenth Unit. He wants to have a daughter this time around.

Barts - Chitou Star

Returned to Iksay to tend to his crops in his usual weird manner, whilst oblivious to townswoman swooning over him.

Bright - Chikyou Star

Sticks to Futch like glue, hoping for a lenient punishment for knocking up Thrash.

Toppo - Chian Star

Decided to follow Estella in her latest quest. Still claims to be 'content'.

Beechum - Chiziku Star

Assists Lucia and Hugo in taking care of Karaya.

Gau - Chikai Star

Continues being Duke's yes-man—er, Kobold—and fights in the Fourteenth Unit.

Reed - Chisa Star

Happily and obliviously follows Lilly wherever she may go.

Samus - Chiyu Star

Follows Lilly but continues to see Rina, even if the two constantly clash.

Mio - Chirei Star

Still works hard as a nurse and follows Tuta. Has already forgiven him for not saving her husband, but hasn't told him yet.

Tuta - Chijyu Star

Went to Muse to show off his medical skills to Huan. Is still a little emo about Mio, but he tries not to show it.

Futch - Chibi Star

Returns home with Sharon while trying to be in Milia's good graces over Thrash. In time tells her the truth with…mixed results.

Lilly - Chikyu Star

Continues doing whatever the hell she wants and forces Reed and Samus to accompany her. Tries to get rid of Rina every step of the way, but fails miserably.

Jefferson - Chibaku Star

Sets off for the Beaver Lodge hoping to whip some Beavers into shape. -cough-

Watari - Chikou Star

Left to live…somewhere.

Ayame - Chikyou Star

Left with Watari.

Sebastian - Chihi Star

Tuta gave him a prescription for Prozac, but he's still whiny as ever.

Shizu - Chisou Star

Started up a relationship with one of the muscular dudes operating the elevator, but nobody knows who he is.

Hortez VII - Chikou Star

Salome forcibly put his whole family and him on a boat towards home. Alas, they still went off in the wrong direction once they landed.

Elaine - Chimei Star

Continues to support the Fourteenth Unit and is eager to return to active duty. She gave birth to her second child…a boy.

Jacques - Chisin Star

Follows along with the Twelfth Unit. Is looking for the courage to formally ask Aila out.

Joker - Chitai Star

Continues his work with the Twelfth Unit, merrily drinking away his life because he's got nothing else to do.

Wan Fu - Chiman Star

Decided to try sumo wrestling for a new challenge, though many believe it's because his ass is so fat.

Eike - Chisui Star

Still hangs around the library like a weirdo, reading books 24/7. Nobody knows he has a pen-pal in Greenhill named Emilia.

Leo - Chisyu Star

Is still a tough-as-nails knight with no tact. Would rather do a lot of fighting, but favors the idea of settling down.

Roland - Chiin Star

Returned to his duties in Zexan. Is very anxious about becoming a father, but doesn't show it.

Sharon - Chii Star

Happily returns home and quickly claims Thrash's new baby as her dragon. She names it Pixie.

Nicolas - Chiri Star

Continues with the Fourteenth Unit, putting up with his teammates' shit because somebody has to do it.

Gadget Z - Chisyun Star

Goes along his merry way with Meg and Belle, breaking down as much as possible.

Nei - Chiraku Star

Returned to home with Roland delightfully awaiting the arrival of her first child. She wants a boy.

Viki - Chitatsu Star

Disappeared without a trace…until the next game.

Viki (little) - Chisoku Star

Went off after the bigger Viki.

Augustine - Chichin Star

Goes off on a journey to enhance his aura…um, yeah.

Belle - Chikei Star

Follows Meg wherever she goes, not letting her mother out of her sight. She hopes to grow into the woman Hugo wants.

Koroku - Chima Star

Continues his position as part of the Budehuc Knights. Along with his companions he continues fulfilling Cecile's wish of having a large puppy population at Budehuc.

Arthur - Chiyou Star

Somehow secured an interview with a very distant cousin to the Queen of Falena and ran off to meet them.

Kidd - Chiyu Star

Gets a job from the President of Dunan to find a guy named Shin for 15,000 potch and goes off immediately.

Apple - Chifuku Star

Went to Gregminster and smacked her ex in the face with Mathiu's biography. After careful deliberation, she answered his request for a reconciliation: "Maybe."

Kenji - Chihi Star

Runs around the world, somehow avoiding random battles when he's all alone.

Mel - Chiku Star

Has taken her act on the road! Was last seen in Falena trying to impress the Commander of the Queen's Knights.

Peggi - Chiko Star

(S)He continues working as a blacksmith at Budehuc but is looking to settle down.

Martha - Chizen Star

Lives contently after ripping off the entire wedding party of lottery tickets.

Wilder - Chitan Star

Returns to the Duck Village hoping to use his smarts to open a school.

Rhett - Chikaku Star

Goes back home hoping to find something useful to do without Sgt. Joe getting on his case.

Louis - Chisyu Star

Took a leave of absence from the Zexan knights to keep an eye on Rody in his quest to conquer the kraken.

Mamie - Chizou Star

Starts a reality show in Toran for aspiring chefs.

Ruby - Chihei Star

Follows Franz wherever he goes. Iku is still jealous of it.

Muto - Chison Star

Quit his job as vault manager to open a dancing school, but returned to his post a month later when nobody applied.

Landis - Chido Star

Went off with Sid to have fun…mostly terrorizing Chaco's family.

Kathy - Chisatsu Star

Still manages the horses at Budehuc, while keeping correspondence with her half-brother.

Emily - Chiaku Star

Still lives at Budehuc bullying Juan into doing his job, though she's also looking for a way to ask him out.

Billy - Chisyu Star

Is on a new treasure hunting adventure with Melville and Elliot, this time looking for a Blue Gate Rune.

Mike - Chisu Star

Has gone off on a new adventure to confuse the hell out of everyone.

Luce - Chiin Star

Has adopted about 300 kids and lives happily in Karaya.

Sanae - Chikei Star

Gave birth to a bouncing baby boy, but wishes her parents would stop hovering over her.

Anne - Chisou Star

Has started a bar chain between Karaya, Budehuc, and Alma Kinan and it's _very_ successful.

Goro - Chiretsu Star

Started a spa chain on Mt. Rakutei hoping to please his father. It didn't work.

Piccolo - Chiken Star

Still lives at Budehuc giving out lame-ass fortunes until someone pays a good price.

Rody - Chimou Star

Took a break from his training and went to Tinto to confront the kraken. Ended up becoming its pen pal.

Guillaume - Chizoku Star

Still manages the appraisal shop in Budehuc. Still not allowed around children.

Gordon - Chikou Star

Continues his job at the item shop. Is puzzled why he's still single.

Cecile - Tentai Star

Is happy with life as both Captain of her Guards and as wife to the Budehuc Castle master. Looks forward to having lots of babies.

Thomas - Tenkai Star

Lives as the Master of Budehuc Castle, happy and content with everyone around him.

Hugo - Tensyo Star

Is still the proud leader of the Karaya Clan and the Flame Champion, though he wishes to go on a big quest again.

Geddoe - Tenjyu Star

Does what he does best.

Chris - Tenbi Star

Stays on as leader of the Zexan Knights while maintaining a long-distance, low-key relationship with Percival. No longer feels like an 'old maid'.

---

The end!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
